On The Road From Imladris
by luckypixi
Summary: On the dark road from Rivendell to Mordor, there are many dangers and some past enemies make an unwelcome return. When strife grips the Fellowship and detours are made, can they stay true to each other? R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This is my first LOTR fic, so please let me know what you think about it...anything is helpful!**

**I always thought about the Nine throughout the second half of FOTR...where did they go? How long does it take to find new shapes? And so this fic was born...**

**Filled with danger on the Road from Imladris, the Nine stalk the Fellowship, threatening to strike at any moment...with strife becoming apparent from within, how will the group hold out, especially upon the long road to Mordor...**

**Please R&R!**

**Onwards...**

The wind whistled through the overhanging trees, shrouded in darkness, making the leaves sing their songs, serenading the weary travellers who walked below them. The night was cold and dark, no stars to be seen, no birds to be heard. Frodo stifled a yawn on the back of his hand, his tired feet barely noticing the ground they walked upon.

It had been two days since they had left the safe haven of Rivendell, two days of trek and toil. Merry, Pippin and Sam stumbled alongside him, barely keeping their eyes open, their woollen cloaks clutched around them like shields.

Boromir and Gandalf walked ahead of them, the Gondorian soldier trying to convince the wise wizard to take the Gap of Rohan, to his people. Gandalf argued against it fiercely, pushing away all of Boromir's suggestions until the man lapsed into silence, quietly seething.

At the back, a good ten paces behind everyone else, were to be found a man and an Elf. The two walked briskly and talked quietly, their words as hushed as the wind that whistled around them, pulling at their clothing and lifting their hair. They spoke in Sindarin and Legolas smiled gently at whatever Aragorn had said to him, his eyes bright and searching. The Elf was never complacent; always was he watching, listening, into the darkness.

Gimli grunted, halfway between the pair and the Hobbits. 'We would have much less of a morose walk if people would speak things we all had knowledge of', he muttered, casting an angry look behind him.

Legolas opened his mouth to retort, but Aragorn placed a calming hand on his arm and the Elf closed his mouth, giving the Dwarf a look before turning his back to look behind them, at the dark path they had just walked up, before turning to look at the clearing they had found themselves in.

Gandalf stopped the group and the Hobbits sunk to the ground with relief, curling in on themselves. Pippin's head lolled on Merry's shoulder, eyes already closed. Aragorn closed the gap between them and smiled at them all.

'Two days of walking. I think we have all earned a well needed rest.' He announced, looking to Gandalf, who, as the leader, nodded his approval.

'Yes.' Murmured the wizard, taking his pointed hat off and folding it in his hands. 'We will stop here, in this clearing, for the night. We should set a fire.'

'What's the point of a fire if there's nothing to eat?' Piped up Sam, from his place at Frodo's side.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. 'Then what do you suggest?' he asked the hobbit

Sam contemplated for a second. 'To find something to eat?' he ventured.

Aragorn let out a bark of a laugh, the noise rousing Pippin from his slumber. The ranger turned to the Elf.

'Legolas, the Hobbits are hungry.' He grinned, Sam staring up sheepishly at them both

Legolas smiled gently before turning to look into the forest behind him.

'And what will the Elf do?' laughed Boromir, who was trying to light a fire. 'Pull a hare from the ground with his bare hands? Magic up a wild boar for us to devour?'

'No' countered Legolas, softly. His eyes narrowed and Pippin watched as his head shifted fractionally from side to side, as if listening to something. Then, at a speed which he could hardly keep up with, the Elf Prince drew his bow, and shot, seemingly blindly into the dark sky.

Gimli let out a hearty laugh. 'A fine miss, Master Elf.'

'Miss?' Legolas cocked his eyebrow and less than a second later there came a sound of something crashing through the trees and hitting the ground.

'Look! Food!' Merry and Pippin, ignoring their aching limbs and tired heads, stood up, rushing towards the felled bird, bringing it back to the group.

'How did you see that?' asked Sam, looking at the prize.

'I didn't see it, young Hobbit...I listened.' Legolas told him, setting his bow and quiver down on the ground before perching on an upturned log.

'Show off elves...' came a dark hiss from Boromir's side of the camp, who had just got the fire going.

'Can you teach me how to do that?' asked Pippin, eyes wide at the elf, who was magical and strange to his eyes.

'I can teach you many things...can you yield a bow and arrow?'

'No'

'Have you ever held one before?'

'Um...no.'

Legolas laughed, a sound which sounded as light as the wind, but carried strength with it.

'Then we shall have to start at the beginning'

'Brilliant!' Pippin sounded pleased and he nudged Merry next to him. But Merry wasn't listening; he was watching as Sam pulled the feathers off the bird Legolas had caught, his pots and pans already boiling with water over the fire Boromir had tendered.

'I had rather thought you would want to learn how to use a broad sword...a much more useful weapon.' Boromir entered their small circle, Aragorn sat next to Frodo on another log, looking on. The son of the Steward of Minas Tirith cast a look at Legolas, who did not back away. 'A weapon of the men of battle.'

'Be that as it may, but I have never once needed a sword during a battle; my twin knives and quiver have always been enough for me.'

'Well, from what I have heard of the Elves they don't fight battles unless there is no other choice.'

'You mean to say that we pick out our battles better than the World of Men?'

'What I mean to say is-'

'Boromir, that's enough!' barked Aragorn, sensing that Legolas was just beginning to get into his stride; the last thing he needed was a fight with their Fellowship: they would have more than enough battles to attend to later.

'Dinners up!'

Eight weary travellers crowded around Samwise, who happily dished out the fruit of his labours, to murmured thanks and kind looks.

They ate in a contended silence, Gimli making enough noise for all of them. Soon they were all finished and they sat back, after a filling meal and good company. Gandalf leaned back, placing his staff along the ground in front of him, his hat atop that.

'We make for the Path under Caradhras in the new morn' he told the group.

'Gloss' murmured Legolas, looking into the trees.

Frodo looked at Aragorn, who smiled. 'He said 'snow'. It will be cold on the mountainous Path. We may find ourselves buried in snow.'

'Come, Aragorn. That will only happen if we go over the top; I have no intention of scaling the mountain itself. We should make the pass within the week, if we set a quick pace.' Gandalf spoke to the group as a whole.

Aragorn nodded in respect, before turning to look at the north side of the camp.

'I will take first watch' Legolas announced softly, looking to Gandalf who nodded.

As the Hobbits settled down to sleep, Boromir shot a look at Legolas, who had picked up his bow before setting himself down at the edge of the camp. Aragorn caught this look and raised his eyebrows, as if daring the Gondorian to speak. The Man, however said nothing, returning to his bedroll without a word.

By the firelights glow, all that could be seen of the Elf was a slender silhouette against the black canvas of the forest behind him, the night unyielding to all who lay in its grip.

Aragorn awoke from his fitful sleep, knowing it was time to relieve his friend from his duties. He slowly and cautiously made his way over to his Elven friend, who he was surprised to see, was sat as straight as an arrow, eyes open and narrowed. Even his ears seemed to be listening to the ranger's eyes.

'Man cenich?' whispered Aragorn, eager to know if Legolas heard danger around them.

Legolas shook his head. 'Nay. But I feel.'

Aragorn nodded and clapped a hand to the Elf's shoulder. He felt rather than saw Legolas turn to him.

'We are being followed, Aragorn.'

The ranger cast a look towards the Hobbits. 'You are sure?'

'A black malice. They have been behind us since we left Rivendell. Silently, like the threat of lightening during a summer storm.' Murmured Legolas. 'I fear for us. They do not attack; I feel they are herding us, to catch us where they will.'

'They?'

Legolas nodded. 'Ulari'

Ringwraiths.

Aragorn felt a cold dread wash over him. He looked into the Elf's eyes and saw no lie; not that he was expecting to find one. He too had felt a presence around the group, although he put it down to anticipation as sleep deprivation; he berated himself for not questioning this earlier.

'We cannot leave now...the Hobbits will not make it ten paces with their exhaustion.'

Legolas nodded, casting his eyes back to the forest. 'But They do not rest, Estel.' He said, using Aragorn's elvish, seldom used name.

Behind them, Frodo moaned in his sleep, tossing on the forest floor, unknowing of the danger all around him.

'We have to take that chance.'

'Then I will keep watch.'

'Nay. We will watch together, better to be together in trouble than to wake the other in a desperate moment of need.'

The Elf nodded and felt the Man settle at his side.

And together they watched throughout the night, waiting for the darkness that lay so heavily ahead of them.

**I hope that was an interesting start...I have many things planned for this fic, lots of exciting things. And yes, for eagle eyed readers, I did use two different Elvish languages...I figured they might use a mixture of the two... : )**

**Thanks for reading...I'd love to know what you think!**

**Next chapter up soon...**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing the first chapter...I'm glad you all seemed to like it! : )**

**I hope you enjoy this one... Please read and review!**

**Onwards...**

The day dawned in various blinding shades of yellow the next morning, a fact, Sam noticed, that Legolas seemed rather relieved at.

The gardener had woken up just slightly earlier than dawn, watching the world around him slowly rouse. He had turned on the dusty, twig scattered ground so see the Elf and Legolas still wide awake, eyes and ears sharp in the darkness. Sam figured that hadn't slept all night and he wondered why they both stayed up.

Pushing this troublesome thought from his head, he slowly clambered to his feet, reaching for his trusty knapsack full of breakfast supplies. He set about his usual morning routine with a brisk pace, wanting to get everything reading before Mr. Frodo awoke.

'You are sure?'

Aragorn nodded at the wizard, running a hand down his face. Gandalf looked troubled and he stole a look at the rest of the Fellowship. The pair were sat at the edge of the camp, away from listening ears.

'We must change course, Aragorn. This road is too easily followed, especially at the pace we are going.'

Aragorn nodded again, grey eyes narrowed in the sunlight coursing down on their backs. Twigs snapped behind them and both man and wizard spun round, facing Boromir, who had his hands full with firewood.

Gandalf relaxed fractionally, nodding at the Gondorian, who carried on his way.

'What about the Woodland Path?' Aragorn suggested. 'It extends our route by a fair few days, but will be safer for us all.'

Gandalf nodded. An extra forty days would be nothing in the long run; as long as the Ring was moving closer to the Fire, anything would be possible.

Aragorn bowed his head and moved back into the camp, clapping a hand on Legolas' shoulder, making the Elf jump slightly.

'My apologies, Legolas.' Aragorn said sombrely, sitting down between his friend and Gimli. 'I did not mean to startle you.'

Legolas nodded without looking at him, eyes narrowed in concentration. Gimli snorted from his position next to Aragorn.

'Sleep well, Elf?' he asked wittingly, knowing full well Legolas had not.

'Nay, Dwarf' answered Legolas. 'I had to make sure you were all safe from attack or harm whilst you slept. I've heard that Dwarves are very hard to rouse once they fall asleep.'

Gimli huffed and said nothing in return, shooting a glance in Legolas' direction, who pointedly ignored him.

They all looked up when Frodo rose from his spot on the ground, untangling his cloak from his legs where he had thrashed around during the night, dry leaves and mud clinging to the woollen fabric.

'Good morning to you, Ringbearer' smiled Gandalf.

Frodo offered a weak smile in answer, nodding to the rest of the Fellowship, unnerved by the attention bestowed upon him.

'We must change course' announced Aragorn, to the group at large. Frodo sat down, a hand going to his chest where he held the Ring on a chain. Pippin and Merry turned to stare at the man with wide eyes, bits of sausage halfway to their mouths, forgotten. Even Boromir turned to the Heir of Isildur, incredulous.

'"Change course"?' he repeated, looking at Gandalf. 'What foolishness is this?'

'Behind us, the Ringwraith's follow, matching our steps day by day' said Legolas softly. 'If we do not do something, and soon, they will be upon us.'

'And you know this how?' asked Boromir, turning to the blond elf.

'I have sensed them, felt their presence. I am rarely mistaken.'

'Perhaps you are mistaken now, Elf.' Added in Gimli. 'I have not sensed a thing, and I have as keen ears as an Elf.'

'If I am mistaken, it shall be my fault and I will apologise. But I believe it would be safer to steer from this path and to take ourselves away from danger.

'This is not open to debate.' Growled Aragorn, voice steady. 'We leave in one hour.'

Boromir grumbled under his breath and Gandalf shot him a look, as though daring him to speak.

Frodo cleared his throat. 'How long will this alteration cost us?'

Gandalf sighed and turned to the Hobbit. 'Forty days. We travel southwards, in the direction of Isengard, although we will not travel that far. From there, if our path is clear, we will chart a course through Nimrodel and continue east.'

Frodo nodded and looked at his food, picking around it. He did not want to travel so far, though it seemed he had no choice. All for the sake of the Ring.

'I shall scout out our path ahead.' Offered Legolas, not touching his food. Since this quest had started Sam had only seen him drink water, and sparingly at that. It was if the Elf survived on nothing.

Gandalf nodded and Legolas reached for his bow.

'I shall accompany you, since the danger may pose a threat to individuals travelling alone.' Boromir stood up and grasped his weaponry.

It was not a request.

Legolas gave him a level look and slowly nodded his head. It would not hurt to get to know the human better.

The Fellowship slowly packed up their camp, disposing of all evidence of their being there at all. Gandalf nodded at their progress and turned to watching Elf and Man retreat into the forest in front of them.

It was going to be a long road ahead indeed.

-x-

Twenty miles ahead of the rest of the Fellowship, Legolas turned his head, ears twitching, eyes narrowing. Footsteps. He was sure of it. He stifled a sigh as heavy footfall sounded behind him and he cursed under his breath. If they were being followed it was no wonder they were being so easily tracked.

Boromir walked slowly behind the Elf, keeping pace. It was unnerving to walk with Legolas, who rarely spoke unless spoken to, more in tune with the wilderness around him than the living, breathing things he travelled with.

'So, Elf-'

'My name is Legolas.' Legolas didn't turn around, eyes narrowed.

Boromir coughed. 'Legolas. You are sure we are being followed? There is no doubt?'

Legolas sighed, turning to face the human before him. 'Why do you not trust? In council you did not listen to Lord Elrond, and now you do not listen to me. I do not expect your allegiance, but I hope to have proved myself trustworthy thus far.'

Boromir stood there, lost for words. The trees swayed above their heads, autumn leaves falling to crown their hair with their crispness.

'I did not say I did not trust you, although to the contrary you have shown me no different. I am just questioning you; it does not mean I do not trust.' Boromir looked at Legolas, who he was infuriated to see was not even listening to him. The Elf's attention seemed to have piqued by the forest over Boromir's shoulder and the man wheeled around.

'What is it? What do you see?'

'Footfall.' Legolas stated, lithe fingers gripping at his quiver. Boromir reached for his sword, eyes narrowing.

The whole world became silent. Not a creature moved and the very air they breathed seemed to freeze before them. Legolas, not even daring to risk to breath, silently beckoned Boromir to move towards him and the man obeyed. They stood back to back, weapons raised, each listening to the best of their ability.

Boromir felt Legolas stiffen behind him, heard his arrows rattle in his holder as one was removed. On the small, barely there path they had found themselves on, in the thicket of the trees, no one moved.

Heavy footsteps sounded and Boromir cocked his head.

'It is a rider.' He whispered, recognising the footfalls as one of a horse, rather than of a man. Legolas nodded, eyes trained on the trees in front of them.

The hoof-falls slowly got louder and the tension grew. They got no faster towards them and Legolas held his breath as a black steed came into view through the trees. A rider, clad in black, torn robes, sat upon it, armoured hands at the reins. The elf felt Boromir turn and he reached out a hand to stop him moving. It would not do to make any sudden movements.

The ride kicked the horse forwards, making slow but steady progress towards them on their woodland path. Obscured by thick set trees, there would be no way the horse could make it through towards them. Legolas slowly drew his bow and Boromir heard the arrow sing through the air, watching it as it hit its mark; the riders chest.

The Nazgul howled, whether or not in pain, Legolas did not know, but he quickly positioned another arrow and let it loose.

-x-

Aragorn stood stock still at the front of the group, holding up a hand to still the others. A strangled scream had sounded through the trees, silencing the singing birds and rendering the Hobbits speechless.

'Nazgul' he whispered, turning to Gandalf, who looked worriedly at Frodo, who had grabbed his shoulder, the pain of the blade shooting through him.

'What about Boromir and Legolas?' asked Merry, looking worriedly at the path in front of him, shooting a glance at Aragorn, who seemed to be thinking much the same.

'Come' Aragorn swallowed his fears for his friends and carried on leading the group.

He only hoped Legolas and Boromir were all right.

-x-

'It is not making a difference.'

'I did not expect it to.'

The Rider had not moved towards them since Legolas had fired at him, three arrows now protruding from his body.

As they watched, to their horror another two riders joined the first, not one of them advancing towards them. With each of their faces turned towards the pair stood in front of them, they slowly moved sideways, their carefully trained horses whinnying into the darkness of the forest.

'They are moving away.'

'This was not an attack.' Legolas murmured.

They both turned as Aragorn crashed through the trees behind them, the Hobbits, Gimli and Gandalf close behind them.

'This was a warning.' Finished the Elf.

'Nazgul?' breathed Aragorn, looking in every direction, wild eyed.

'Three of them' confirmed Boromir, sheathing his sword.

'Three?' Gandalf looked at the Hobbits.

'There is a small rock formation about three miles ahead.' Legolas told them, Aragorn turning to his friend.

'It is enough to camp on. It has a got vantage point we can use to our advantage.'

Gandalf nodded. 'Your skills and senses are well received, Legolas.' He smiled.

Frodo looked around him, then through the woods. How could there be so much danger around them and he not know?

'We make for the formation' Gandalf announced and rallied the hobbits around him.

Hopefully danger would be lessened there.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I noticed in the last one my timeline was wrong so I decided to add in a little detour for our Fellowship...**

**Thank you for reading...I would love to hear all your views! : )**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Thank you all from reading and reviewing so far, it means a lot to hear your views!**

**In this chapter Gimli discovers something about Legolas that may break the bonds of the Fellowship...**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The Fellowship trekked on, with Legolas as leader until they came to a small rock formation, which bordered a river on its left side.

'Small formation was right' sighed Gimli, who sat heavily on the ground, dropping his axe. The Hobbits sat too, weary after their walk.

'It gives us enough view of the road ahead, Master Dwarf.' Legolas told him, lithe body silhouetted by the sun as he stood on top of the rock, eyes narrowed.

Gandalf looked around, content that they were far enough away from the forest to be safe. For the time being, anyhow.

'We should continue next to the river' Aragorn suggested. 'That way if any-more Wringwraiths attack we would be able to see them before it's too late.'

Gandalf nodded in agreement, before setting down his staff and perching on a rock jutting out from the main formation.

Boromir followed Legolas up to the highest part of the formation, just over Gandalf's head. 'Do you see anymore of them?' he asked.

The Elf shook his head. 'No, but I fear they are re-grouping. We should lead the Hobbits on quickly; nothing will stop them from attacking.'

The man nodded, rubbing a hand down his chin, looking troubled. He made his way back down, nodding as Aragorn walked past him.

'Did they attack you?' He asked his friend. Legolas turned to him, his blue eyes darkened.

'No.' He mused. 'Which I find very troubling, Aragorn.'

'Indeed.'

They lapsed into silence.

Legolas broke it. 'Do you think we should continue on this path?' he asked.

'We have no choice; The Nazgul will follow us wherever we go.'

'You are right.' Sighed Legolas, golden hair sweeping in the wind. 'But we must move on quickly, along the river.'

Aragorn nodded, before moving off to rouse the rest of the group.

Sam groaned as he stood up, hopping onto one foot. 'My blisters have blisters' he murmured. Frodo smiled at him.

'I think we mean to walk on softer ground from now on, Sam. It should feel better.'

'I hope so, Mr. Frodo.'

They carefully picked their way down a slope towards the green river, which was bordered by short grass and a small shoreline of black mud.

Pippin grabbed Merry's arm just as he nearly slipped, letting out a small gasp as his foot almost slipped in the mud.

They walked along in relative silence, all available ears listening for anything out of the usual, especially Legolas, who was listening for hoof-falls atop the soft grass behind them. After about ten minutes Merry decided that the silence had become quite uncomfortable. He winced and moved his clock clasp from around his neck, the heat gathering as the morning wore on, slapping at the flies gathered around his head.

'So' he ventured, Sam shooting him an interested look; anything to break the silence. 'We don't really know all that much about each other. Why don't we do that?'

Gandalf peered at him from under the brim of his hat, a smile breaking onto his face. Trust the Hobbits to bring relief to them all.

'It is time we stopped for a short rest anyway.' Agreed Aragorn, tapping Legolas on the shoulder. They sat haphazardly on the grass, Boromir stretching his long legs out and sighing in relief. Only Frodo didn't seem to want to stop. He had a feeling of uncertainty in him, his hand clutching the Ring around his neck. His hand was sweaty and it kept slipping off, Frodo panicking each time it did so.

'Who wants to go first?' asked Merry, who had taken it upon himself to be instigator. The wind whistled around him as no one answered him, many of his comrades avoiding eye contact.

'Legolas?' he asked, watching as the Elf narrowed his eyes.

'Very well.' Relented Legolas, sitting himself down on the ground and stretching his legs out, crossing them at the ankles. 'What is it you want to know?'

Merry thought. 'Where do you live?'

'Northern Mirkwood.'

'How old are you?'

'Just over five thousand.'

Aragorn nudged Pippin. 'Give or take a century' he smiled, the Hobbit laughing slightly.

Legolas shot him a look before looking back to Merry, who was struggling to think of another question.

'What's your fathers name?' he plucked out.

'Thranduil' stated Legolas, smiling gently.

They all jumped slightly as Gimli let out a loud cough, sucking hard on the pipe he was smoking.

'Thranduil?' he thundered. 'You are the son of the King of Mirkwood?'

'I am' Legolas drew his legs up to his chest, watching the dwarf cooly. Even Gandalf sat up straighter; this was tension they didn't need, especially now.

'What does that mean?' asked Pippin, looking at the fuming Gimli, who stood up angrily.

'It means that you are the offspring on the Elf who imprisoned my father for no reason whatsoever.'

'At the time, it was necessary' countered Legolas, remembering when his Father had imprisoned a group of dwarves in his dungeons, about a century earlier. 'They had passed onto our lands without stating their intensions. We did offer them the chance to explain themselves.'

'You just wanted a share of their treasure, which belonged to the dwarves in the first place!'

'If they had not been trespassing without intent on our lands we would of had no need to contain them' Legolas remained calm, although he had never had to answer for his father on this count before. 'My father has to protect our borders, especially after The Great War.'

'I cannot believe that I am travelling with an offspring of a greedy Elf-King.' Grumbled Gimli. Anger flashed in Legolas's eyes.

'You would do well not to insult my father.' He said quietly.

'And then, your father demanded our treasure! It was only War with the Goblins that stayed the Elf-King's hand.'

'A war Elves and Dwarves both fought in. I remember we aided each other then, all differences forgotten.' Legolas remembered the battle well; The Goblins and Wargs attacked without mercy, slaying many Mirkwood Elves in the process, as well as dwarves.

'What did I say?' Gimli turned to the Hobbits, who were watching the display with an open mouth. 'Never trust an Elf!'

'You shouldn't tell them that.' Glowered Legolas, blue eyes shining.

'It's true!'

'Gimli, son of Gloin, that is enough!' barked Gandalf.

The whole Fellowship fell silent and even Gimli looked at Gandalf, eyes narrowing from behind his bushy beard.

'We should not be fighting between us! Do you not think that there is enough trouble and strife to contend with already?'

'I apologise, Gandalf.' Murmured Legolas, standing up. He glowered at Gimli before making his way back down the river, stretching his arms, head turning left and right as he resumed listening.

Aragorn gave Gimli a look also, knowing how deep this hatred of Elves ran. He knew that Legolas and Gimli would never be best friends, but he needed them to get along.

'Humf' grunted Gimli, sucking on his pipe, sitting back down.

Pippin poked Merry in the arm. 'See what you've done now?'

Merry looked away. 'Shut up.' He grumbled, watching as Legolas stopped, looking to the other side of the lake.

Boromir had also noticed and he stood up, watching the stock-still elf as he studied the woods on the opposite side of the water.

'What is it?' he called to the elf, but Legolas did not answer.

Aragorn stood up and made his way over to Legolas, who, he was alarmed to see, had reached up his arm to draw an arrow from his quiver.

'What is it?' he whispered.

'Spiders.'

Aragorn watched as Legolas narrowed his eyes before quickly firing an arrow. A shrill scream echoed over the water as something fell from a tree. A dense black body twitched on the floor, legs flaying in every direction.

'What is that?' called Boromir.

'We must move.' Aragorn ran back to the Hobbits. 'On your feet, all of you!'

'Aragorn?' Gandalf stood up, ushering the Hobbits to follow suit.

'Shelob's Children.' Legolas joined them. 'The Great Spider of Darkness has spawned many a brood in these parts. We must make haste.'

The Hobbits almost tripped over their feet as they ran down the grassy path, casting looks over to the other side of the river in panic.

Aragorn drew his sword, but Legolas put a hand on his arm. 'Swords will do no good.' He murmured. They stopped and so the Fellowship hurried ahead of them. As man and elf watched a small group of about fifteen spiders became visible on the opposite side of the water.

'We must make to the Woodland Path before nightfall.' Warned Legolas. Aragorn nodded in agreement, noting the spiders lining up, as if in battle lines.

They followed the rest of the Fellowship, eyes peeled, the spiders not far from behind.

**So will strife between Elf and Dwarf prove fatal for the group? When will the spiders attack?**

**Thanks for reading, I'll be back soon!**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Thank you for reading this so far, I hope you're all enjoying it!**

**A sort of epic-ish chapter this one, just a small action scene... :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Pippin cast a worried look over his shoulder. At the height he was, he stared straight into Boromir's belt buckle, the silver metal glinting in the dying sunlight. The man held his shield at his side, his sword sheathed and he breathed in quick bursts as he ushered the flailing Hobbit forwards. He craned his neck and looked down the grassy path they had been hurrying down, the river to the right hand side of him now he was standing looking backwards. The water was glossy, no ripples casting scars over its flat surface. He looked at Frodo, who was clutching his cloak around him, bunching the material around his neck, where he knew the ring was attached to the chain around his neck. Sam hurried next to him, his cousin next to him.

The path they travelled on now bordered a thick forest on their right hand side, and with the river on their left, the Hobbits felt very claustrophobic. Gandalf led them, Gimli next to him. With Boromir walking with the Hobbits, that only left Aragorn and Legolas at the rear.

Legolas had his bow out ready and set, his eyes narrowing at every slightest sound, his ears listening to everything around him. Aragorn kept glancing at him, his hand twitching by his sword in its shield, ready to be ripped out at any moment. The Elf looked back across the river, his breath hitching when he saw what was there.

There were about two rows of spiders, small, broad and hairy, lining the bank opposite them, comprising of about twenty spiders in all. All poised and ready for battle, the arachnids distended their sharp teeth, already dripping with venom.

Aragorn saw Legolas pause and turned to look as well.

'We cannot fight them in the dark.' Legolas murmured, his fingers stroking the feathers of his bow. 'It would be the death of us all.'

Aragorn nodded, before turning and running to catch Gandalf up, his stomach bubbling with the knowledge of the fight ahead.

'Gandalf, this is foolish. We cannot outrun Shelob's children; in the darkness there will be no hope for us!'

'Then what do you suggest we do?' Gandalf looked worriedly at the Hobbits, who looked at him with terror in their eyes at the sight of the spiders.

'You lead the Hobbits on, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and I will stay behind to fight them off.'

Gandalf looked hard at Aragorn, before finally nodding. Shadows cast over the eyes of the heir of Isildur as he made his way back to his Elven friend, Gimli following close behind. Boromir stood beside them, his own sword ready. Aragorn unsheathed his sword and Gimli clutched his axe between his hands and joined Legolas at the riverside.

'There are so many' Boromir noted as the spiders filtered forwards. No one answering, knowing it to be true.

For several tense seconds, no one moved, spoke, or even seemed to breathe. The only sound was the wind in the trees and the sound of the water making its way down the crack in the earth. Then suddenly, all hell broke loose.

The newly born night air sang with the whistle of Legolas's bow as an arrow shot across the lake, hitting its target. The spider screamed, an inhuman scream that made the hair stand up on the back of Boromir's neck. While hissing and screaming, the spiders seemed unwilling to cross the water, meaning that Aragorn and Legolas kept their arrows coming, shooting down one spider after the other.

-x-

Sam gasped and nearly tripped as a scream ripped through the forest that Gandalf had rushed them into, his head snapping back in the direction they had just come from.

'Fool! Don't look back! Keep running!' Gandalf prodded him with his 'walking stick' and Sam stumbled on, grabbing Frodo's arm in order to keep him upright; they had not stopped running since they had left the others.

He sucked in a deep, cold aired breath and carried on, feet slipping on the ground.

-x-

'This is not the fight I perceived we would be having' noted Boromir as Legolas killed another spider with his arrow, sending it reeling backwards. They had almost destroyed the spiders altogether, save a few who were edging along the river, trying to find where it narrowed enough for them to jump across.

'If this water was not here, I fear this would be a different fight' Legolas answered drily, turning to the man with narrowed eyes, before turning against just as swiftly and shooting another spider.

'Look!' Gimli turned, axe raised as two spiders escaped the throng, having found a narrow section of river. They seemed to pause, before launching their heavy bodies across the water, landing on the other side.

'Now I believe you will have your fight.' Aragorn raised his sword and stepped forwards. Two more joined the two on their side of the river and Gimli growled and raised his axe as they approached. Legolas kept shooting on the other side of the river, taking down as many as he could.

The four remaining spiders launched themselves at the four Fellowship members, their legs flailing and venom dripping onto the darkening grass beneath them. Gimli yelled and cut open the stomach of one as it was above him, the dwarf himself falling to his knees. Boromir threw his sword, cutting the legs off one before driving his small dagger through the back of it as it lay on the floor.

Aragorn yelled and drove his sword straight through his spider almost cutting it in half, before turning to see one heading straight for Legolas.

The elf, though fighting brilliantly, was so focused on the battle across the river that he did not notice his assailant crawling closer. But, as the spider approached, Legolas heard some rustling and his eye widened in shock. He whirled round, his hand going for his knife, before the spider crumpled before him, an axe buried in its back.

He looked at the dwarf, who still had his hand outstretched where he had thrown his weapon. Legolas nodded a silent thanks before turning back to the river. Seeing the spiders had either fled or been slaughtered, he turned back to his allies.

'We should rejoin the others.' Aragorn sheathed his sword and bade them to follow him, leading the way.

Boromir trudged behind him and Legolas and Gimli brought up the rear, the elf casting wary looks around him.

Gimli growled before quickening his pace. 'This doesn't change anything, elf!' he spat before moving to stand between Boromir and Aragorn.

Legolas sighed before following, wondering how long it would take for Gimli to realise that this pointless fighting was going to get someone hurt.

Or even killed.

**Just a small cliffy there, with a promise of things to come!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**More soon!**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**A longer chapter here...judging by the reviews, the action of the last chapter was well received, so they'll be more of that soon! : )**

**I hope you enjoy this offering, please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Frodo sighed and clutched at the Ring around his neck, feeling its weight bore down on him like someone had covered him with blankets, suffocating him with their warmth. He very breath seemed to rush out of him, his heartbeat thumping in his head, he could feel himself drifting further and further away...

'Mr. Frodo?'

The Hobbit looked up at his gardener, Sam's eyes filled with concern.

'I'm alright, Sam.' Frodo reassured him, putting a hand on Sam's arm. 'Just tired.'

'I know...we've been running for near on half an hour.'

'And now we shall now stop.' Gandalf loomed over them, sweeping off his hat and running a hand through his grey hair. 'We shall wait a while for our companions.'

'Do you think their alright?' Pippin spoke into the darkness. Gandalf turned.

'Unless we know for sure otherwise, we must assume that they are.' He smiled, patting the young Hobbit on the head.

Merry gathered what twigs he could, setting them down and striking a flint, getting a fire going for warmth, and so Boromir, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn could follow its light.

They didn't have to wait long, for soon they could all hear the laboured breath of the Dwarf, and the heavy footfall of the Men who now didn't bother to train their steps. Only the Elf emerged from the shadows unheard.

Gandalf stood up, startling Merry, who was falling asleep next to him. 'What of the spiders?' Exclaimed the Wizard.

'Dead.' reported Aragorn, casting a look around the fireside. 'We know they can cross the river; we should rest here tonight before continuing at dawn for the other side of the woods.'

Gandalf nodded, sinking back down to the forest floor, resting his admittedly tired feet.

Gimli grunted before hurling his axe to the floor, kneeling next to the fireside to warm his hands. Legolas glanced at him before walking past the flames and sitting on a log. Aragorn and Boromir followed suit, the Gondorian sighing as he rested his aching limbs, setting down his shield.

They all soon fell into a restful sleep, only Legolas keeping at least his ears open at all times, unwilling to let his guard down, just in case.

-x-

Gimli awoke to the sound of laughing Hobbits and the twanging off a piece of string. The Dwarf grunted, rolling over in his bedroll, opening blearing, sleep deprived eyes.

In the clearing, now in the early morn, with the sun just rising above the tall spires of the trees, Pippin and Merry were both crowded around Legolas, who had stripped of his green over garment, leaving him in his leggings and tunic, his boots rising up his calves.

'Now you hold it at the top, here.' He showed Merry where to put his fingers on his bow. 'And here...'

'That looks good, Merry!'

The Hobbit grinned at his cousin. The Elf smiled gently, before removing an arrow from his quiver.

'Now, you place the tip of the arrow here and you hold the end between your...well, you're going to have to use your whole hand to get a good grip.'

Legolas patiently explained what do before stepping back. Merry grinned, before turning abruptly to face the Elf, the arrow following.

'No!' Legolas danced away, bringing the flat of his hand up the bat the underside of the arrow, pushing it upwards. 'It's like a sword; never point it at anyone you don't want to kill.'

'Oh. Sorry.'

Legolas laughed, his eyes lighting up. He walked over to a tree, looking for a point of reference. 'You see this dark spot? Aim for that'

Merry nodded and looked around, noticing he had drawn a crowd of the others. Aragorn sat cross legged next to Gandalf, who were watching the display with smiles on their faces. It was like watching children, an immensely pleasurable experience.

Merry narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, before letting go off the arrow, sending it sailing off into the woods behind the tree he was supposed to be aiming at.

He looked sheepishly at Legolas, who smiled. 'Nearly.' Surmised the Elf.

Aragorn let out a bark of a laugh, Legolas looking in his direction. Boromir looked up from stoking the fire.

'And can the Elf do any better?'

'I hope so' Said Legolas, smiling at Merry, who nodded good naturedly.

'Let us see the Elf at work' Boromir challenged him and Legolas took a deep breath.

'Care to stand next to the tree?' asked Legolas, his eyes wide and unassuming.

Boromir looked at Legolas before nodding, Legolas turning to Sam.

'Master Gamgee, do you happen to have an apple in your bag?'

'Indeed I do, Mr. Legolas.' Sam fetched it and threw it over, Legolas catching it with ease. He walked over to where Boromir stood flat against the front of the tree. Legolas smiled before balancing it on top of the Gondorian's head.

'You plan to shoot the apple?'

'Of course.'

Legolas walked back to his bow, picking it up off the ground, caressing it with his hands. Next, to everyone's amazement, he began unlacing his boots.

With now bare feet, he set the bow back on the ground, placing his toes around it, using their dexterity to his advantage. He did the same with the other foot with an arrow. Next, he placed his hands on the ground and hoisted himself up, his legs, including the bow and arrow, now above his head in the air. Boromir watched with an open mouth as the Elf seemed to bend in the middle, he feet now jutting out beyond his head, one leg bent next to the other.

All time seemed to stop as the Hobbits held their breath, watching as Legolas stretched the bow, before sending the arrow singing through the air, perfectly striking the apple, skewering it into the tree.

Boromir looked at the apple, then back at Legolas, who by now was back to his feet, lacing his boots back up.

'Show off Elves.' He muttered, grabbing his sword and shield, humiliated. 'Are we to leave now, or not?'

Gandalf watched him fume. 'We leave presently.'

Legolas passed Aragorn on his way to put on his quiver and green over garment. He grabbed the Elf's arm. 'Well done, Mellon nin.'

Legolas smiled. 'It was much the same thing I did to you when you were younger.'

Aragorn nodded. 'I remember...the one and only time I doubted your ability was when I was a foolhardy child.'

'But no longer.' Mused the Elf, moving off again.

After that, the Fellowship trekked on through the ever lightening woods, giving them a renewed sense of hope. Only Boromir seemed disheartened, walking way ahead of the others. They had been walking for near on four hours when Legolas tensed, his sharps eyes detecting a light in the distance.

'Stop' commanded Aragorn, the rest of the Fellowship halting in their tracks.

Legolas walked on ahead, a smile gracing his face as the light came closer. A entourage of Elves, some on horseback, some walking, approached them, the glow of their Fea driving through the bleakness of the forest trees around them.

The leader of the group urged his horse forward, his blonde hair whipping his face. 'My Prince Legolas of Mirkwood!' he greeted, placing his hand on his heart before sweeping it forwards.

Legolas followed suit. 'Mae govannen' greeted the Elf, looking up at the other. Aragorn and the others stayed back, unwilling to frighten the Elvish horses, but also to give Legolas privacy with his kin.

'We had heard of a cloaked group of strangers in these woods. Little did we know one would be of our own kin.'

'We seek safe passage through, having already been ambushed by Shelob's Children.'

The Elf on horseback nodded. 'They are troublesome in these parts, though they do not grow as big as those of Northern Mirkwood.'

'Nay, they do not.'

'But I fear they are not the only foe in this forest. We have seen shadows, men on horseback...I fear The Nine have breached these borders.'

'All Nine?'

'I fear so...we seek to make it to the White Ships...you should head out, towards the lighter wooded areas until you come to the plane...then take a change South until you reach the underpass of Caradhras. You should be safe under the Mountain of Snow.'

Legolas bowed his head. 'Hannon le.'

The Elf on horseback nodded, before urging his steed onward, nodding as he passed the group of eight, who walked to stand with Legolas, Gandalf nodding back out of respect.

'Are we to believe the words on yet another Elf?' Boromir asked, looking at Gandalf.

'Elves have not led us astray yet.' Smiled the Wizard, looking at Legolas. 'Heading across the plane would be a good idea...we could fight to our advantage before we reached the rocks of Caradhras.'

Nodding, Gandalf led them on, ignoring the indignant Gondorian, who had opened his mouth the argue.

Legolas sighed before falling into place next to Aragorn, all other eight following the Wizard on.

**I hope you liked that!**

**More soon, thanks for reading!**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Thanks so much for reading so far...Please leave a comment! : )**

**A really long chapter here..lots of action and strife too!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The Fellowship walked briskly on through the trees, which had started to thin around them, their green leaves offering less and less protection from the elements. A thick sheet of rain had started to pour around them and Merry pulled his cloak around his face, his fingers feeling like small blocks of ice on the ends of his hands.

He felt Gandalf hum next to him, the wizard blowing onto his own hands. The Hobbit looked up, squinting through the rain at Gandalf, who smiled at him, before turning briskly to check on Frodo, who was trailing behind them, next to Gimli. The Dwarf was huffing along, his axe gripped in his hands, thick rivulets of rain clinging to his beard and running down the metal of his helmet.

Boromir was much the same, stood between Sam and Pippin, clutching at his shield, which to the Captain of Gondor seemed to get heavier with every passing second. He wiped his forehead, slicking back his wet hair, looking up at the sky.

'Infernal rain.' He growled, no one hearing him through the howl of the wind. It had started raining about half an hour after they had met the departing Elves and Legolas had been quiet ever since.

Knowing that his kin were leaving in the opposite direction than him, Legolas himself walking closer to danger than he had ever been before, did nothing to quell the unsettled feeling surrounding the Elf. Aragorn walked silently beside him, knowing that it would do better not to talk while Legolas was thinking; the blonde was also listening to everything around him and he knew not to disturb him without good cause.

They carried on walking for about twenty more minutes before the canopy of trees fell back completely, letting the rain fall on them heavy and hard. Aragorn shook his head and ushered the Hobbits back under the trees, Gandalf standing a little way out in the rain to consider where to go next.

In front of them was a wide plane of a mixture of sand and grass, with no end in sight and no more cover of trees to neither help nor hinder them. The stormclouds above seemed to be moving away, but Gandalf kept the company in the relative dry of the forest before continuing.

'We must take the long road to Caradhras' Gandalf announced solemly. 'It's at least a day's walk to the mountainous region under the mountain. We must be well rested before we attempt it. Samwise...'

Sam turned wearily to the wizard, who looked down at him.

'Would you make us one of your delicious meals to help us along our way? I fear we will have little time to eat for some time after this.'

Sam nodded. 'Yes, Mr. Gandalf.' And hurriedly started preparing his things, asking Pippin and Merry to go collect him some firewood.

Gimli sank to the ground, a squelching sound emitting from under him, the dwarf past caring, already more wet than he ever cared to be. Frodo glanced at him, silent, his hand clutching the Ring from under his tunic, his eyes downcast and distant.

Legolas remained standing, his back leaning against a tree, Boromir finding an unturned log to stand on. Aragorn stood next to Gandalf, both looking out to the path in front of them.

'How much further do we walk changing direction?' growled Boromir, casting a look at the wizard, who had his back to him. 'We have altered course twice now...how do we know we are not walking into more danger?'

'We must trust in Gandalf.' Legolas said softly, Boromir turning to him.

'Gandalf trusts in the Elves..of course you would trust the wizard.'

'Why are you so bitter? So we have taken the advice of an Elf, why should that be anymore untrustworthy than advice of a man?'

'At least men would not even try to leave Middle Earth on the coming of a great battle!' The man snarled. 'You Elves are leaving by the literal boat-load...how can we trust in cowards?'

'Cowards?' Legolas pushed off the tree he was leaning against, looking at Boromir with fire in his eyes. 'How dare you? The race of Men would have perished long ago if it were not for the Alliance of Men and Elves! We fought with each-other for each-other...we leave because we must!'

"Must"? Why must you leave?'

'We do not leave simply because Sauron is growing in strength...Elves have been slowly leaving this plane for centuries. The Time of Elves is passing, Men must learn to fight for themselves.'

'Now is not the time to abandon Middle Earth for the sake of passing Times!' cried Boromir, throwing his shield on the ground.

'I agree with you, that is why not all of us are leaving...we must protect our own, you must understand that!'

'I understand you are all cowards who would rather leave others to die in order to preserve your own skins!'

Legolas took a step forwards in anger, his hand reaching backwards for a bow before he caught himself and lowered his hand. He looked at the Hobbits who were watching the exchange with wide eyes.

'Now is not the time for fighting.' He told Boromir, who opened his mouth to angrily retort. But Legolas did not give him time; he simply turned away and put on foot on the tree, hoisting himself up into the comfort of its branches, swinging away to the top.

Aragorn watched the fight unfold with Gandalf and the pair kept their tongues in check as Boromir pushed past them, looking into the distance.

Aragorn heard rustling above him and smiled as Legolas jumped nimbly down to join them, noticing the Elf was ignoring Boromir, who was ignoring the Elf in turn.

'We must leave now. I see two Wraiths behind us and perhaps more following.'

'Pippin, Merry! Pack up, Frodo!' Aragorn started the Hobbits into action, Sam hurriedly packing up his things.

'I've got it, Mr. Frodo' he fussed when Frodo reached for the pans.'

'Again we trust the Elf.' Boromir shook his head, speaking under his breath in the hope no one would hear him. Unfortunately for him, they did hear him.

'Boromir!' Barked Gandalf. 'I will hear no more of your petty issues! If you distrust Legolas so much, I suggest you stay and wait here for the Nazgul's in the hope he is lying.'

Boromir looked at the wizard and backed down, turning away in defeat, muttering even more.

Once the Hobbits were ready, Gandalf pushed them in front, Legolas and Aragorn once again picking up the rear, eyes ever watchful.

-x-

'Merry?'

'Yes, Pip?'

'I'm hungry; we didn't manage to eat anything back in the forest.'

Merry sighed and looked at his cousin. Trust Pippin to be thinking of his stomach at a time like this.

They had been walking through the plane for about three hours now, leaving the forest well behind them, the end still not in sight. The ground crackled under their feet, a mixture of grass and sandy pebbles, getting stuck between the Hobbit's toes, making them stumbled every now and then.

The rest of the Fellowship had hardly spoken a word, Gimli half heartedly tried to strike up a conversation with Aragorn, which had fizzled out rather quickly. They walked along in silence, mainly in pairs.

Legolas sighed and turned around, walking backwards, looking at where they had walked from. His eyes widened at what he saw.

'Estel.' He muttered, Aragorn's head immediately snapping in his direction. 'They are here.'

Aragorn pulled out his sword, the metallic grating sound startling the others. He looked at Gandalf, who nodded.

'Run!' barked Aragorn, pushing the Hobbits forwards. 'Keep going forward, don't stop!

Legolas could hear the hooves of the Steeds of Darkness thunder behind him and he pulled a bow quickly and turned shooting at the horse, regrettably knowing he could not kill the rider. The stallion whinnied in pain, stumbling and falling, throwing its black clad ridier to the ground.

The Elf heard Gimli growl next to him and he raised another bow. 'Keep running' he ordered the dwarf, pushing him back with his hand and following, knowing there were more riders behind them.

The fallen Nazgul was now following on foot, an awful limping spectre of evil, an inhuman scream echoing around them, pushing at their backs, making them all run faster.

When Gimli and Legolas had rejoined the others, Legolas turned back and fired again, bringing down another horse, limiting the two Black Riders to their feet, their steeds lying on the ground. Aragorn held out his sword, looking sideways at Legolas, who didn't look at him; he was watching the advancing Nazgul's.

'Gandalf, take the Hobbits on, with Gimli.'

The dwarf huffed indignantly. 'I will not run like a coward!' he growled. Merry gave him an angry look; they weren't cowards either.

'It would be better if you kept going before we are all encircled; if there are more Frodo will need your protection!'

'Gimli, come with us!' barked Gandalf, brandishing his walking stick, already walking on.

Legolas turned back to the advancing Nazgul's; a pair, which perhaps they had last encountered in the forest. He struck a bow and send it singing, the arrow hitting it's mark, sending the Rider wheeling backwards, but not hindering it much.

Boromir unsheathed his own sword, standing with them against the enemy. One Nazgul, on their left, nearest Legolas, lurched forwards, screeching, Legolas stepped forwards and moved right, his hand bringing around one if his Twin Knives around, slicing through the belly of the creature, using his weight to push it backwards, screaming louder.

Boromir gave a cry and launched himself at the other, bringing around his sword and deftly cutting off its head, cutting off its inhuman baying with one slice, bringing the creature to the ground. The other Nazgul screamed, bringing around its own sword, slicing it through the air towards Boromir's head in anger.

The Gondorian couldn't have managed to swing round fast enough to counteract the strike. The man turned and his eyes widened in terror as the sword swung in his face. Suddenly, the Nazgul stiffened for a second, turning abrubtly, an arrow sticking out of its back. Aragorn took this moment to step in, using his sword to push down the Nazgul's sword, pushing it away with his hand, kicking out while Boromir collected his senses and swung around his broadsword, cutting off this ones head as well.

The Man of Gondor looked at the Elf, who was looking around with narrowed eyes, certain there were no more following. He turned to Boromir, who coughed.

Legolas stepped forwards, his face open when Boromir spoke again.

'Did we kill them?'

Aragorn looked at him. 'No...they are neither living nor dead so therefore cannot be killed. Look...already they move.'

Sure enough, they looked down at the black cloaks were already twitching, the disconnected head slowly moving, as though it was nodding, black blood spilling out from the underside.

'We must move before they revive further...the further away we are, the better.' Legolas cleaned his knife and started walking, looking back as Aragorn started following.

They made their way back to the others, who they caught up with about ten minutes later. They stopped when they saw what had stopped Gandalf, the Hobbits and Gimli in their tracks.

In front of them was a draw-bridge, beyond which was a stone tower, ramshackled and unused.

'A dwarven fort.' Mused Gandalf. ' Designed to be occupied at all times; hence the drawbridge. Someone would always be here to let it down for others, by the looks of it, there had long been anyone here.'

'I see no reason for a draw bridge to be here.' Announced Boromir. 'We have nothing to fear...the river has long been dry!'

He stepped under the shadow of the bridge and extending walls with confidence.

'No!' barked Gandalf, Legolas rushing forwards. Aragorn grabbed his arm, stopping the Elf.

Boromir looked down and felt himself sinking; his trousers becoming sodden.

'It's quicksand!'

**I hope you enjoyed that extremely long chapter! : )**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**More soon...**

**X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**Just wanted to start with a big thank you to all the reviews I got with the last chapters...I got some very good advice from certain reviewers, looked back and realised they were right. So. It's not going to be a massive change, but I figure that I need more substance, in hindsight, particularly with the fight scenes...so I'm going to have more fun with them soon! : ) And I'm breaking the mould with the angsty Boromir having verbal spars with Legolas... so I can write him a bit more freely...after all, it's strife within and out the group, but I think others can offer just as much as Boromir can...**

**So, to you two very helpful reviewers who weren't afraid to voice their opinions, thank you. And I hope you like the following chapters a little more...**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Aragorn looks aghast as Boromir was slowly sucked into the ground, the wet sand now up to his waist. The Gondorian looked down in horror and lifted his heavy shield above his head, throwing it as far as he could onto the dry ground; his sword had recently been re-sheathed, which meant that it was now stuck in the sand, the glint of the metal fast disappearing.

'Someone help him!' shouted Merry, rushing forwards and unclipping his cloak, only for Pippin to grab him around the body, pulling him backwards and onto the ground, the youngest Hobbit scared for his cousin's life if he went running in. Together, the two Hobbits grabbed Boromir's shield, dragging it backwards.

Gandalf stepped forwards, concern flooding his face as he watched Boromir whimper slightly as the sand reached his chest.

'For heaven's sake, someone help me!' he shouted, now panicking and reaching his arms out beside him, trying to push himself out, anything to stop him sinking anymore. All this did was make it worse and now he was almost up to his neck.

Legolas quickly shed his cloak, knowing it would only slow him down, looking at Aragorn and passing him his quiver and bow. The ranger nodded and moved out of his way, the Elf tentatively walking towards safety's edge.

'Boromir' he said, bending down right next to the Captain of Gondor, who turned his head, straining his neck as the sand reached his shoulders; he was fast disappearing.

'I need you to stop moving, or you'll sink faster. 'I'm going to move in beside you and take your arms; do not move until I tell you.'

Boromir nodded, looking forwards again as Legolas got into place. The Elf gingerly started creeping forwards, sitting in the wet sand, his weight making no indentation at all, no sign of him being there at all. He shuffled up behind him, so his legs were either side of Boromir's head and he leant forward and took hold of his hands.

Legolas moved in close and spoke quietly. 'I'm going to pull you backwards and your going to have to lean on me; I'm not going to sink by myself, but if you start to panic we're both going to die. Just relax, stay calm and let me do all the work'

Boromir nodded frantically before turning his head. 'Elf' he panted, afraid that Legolas was going to leave him. 'What I said before, about you being a coward-'

'Don't' instructed Legolas, smiling, although Boromir couldn't see this. 'It is forgotten; we all say things in times of high emotion; I hold nothing against you.'

'I should not have said it.' mused Boromir. 'I am sorry.'

'You speak as if you are about to perish.' Frowned Legolas, leaning forwards and taking a deep breath. 'You know you are not.'

Gandalf, Aragorn and the Hobbits' watched this exchange from the bank of safety, the Elf sat on top of the sand behind the sunken Gondorian, all differences forgotten in Boromir's time of need. They needed to keep moving, or more Nazgul's would be upon them.

Legolas gripped Boromir's hands tighter and pulled back with all his might, shuffling backwards a few millimetres as a sucking, squelching sound emitted from around Boromir as the man was pulled from it, little by little. Thick, brown ooze covered the Gondorian and he started to frantically kick, trying to get out quicker.

'No!' Legolas stopped pulling and Boromir started to be sucked back in. 'I told you not to move! You will be the death of us both!'

'I am trying to free myself!' panted Boromir, straining against the Elf's hands.

'I'll get you free. Trust me.'

Boromir stilled his frantic kicking, obviously thinking hard. After a few silent, tense moments, he nodded and relaxed further, letting Legolas grip his hands and pull again.

Soon, the sand was pooled around the Gondorian's waist, with his upper body lying length ways across the Elf's lower body, Legolas now gripping his belt, trying to pull him out the last section of unforgiving sand.

'It is not...working!' Boromir gasped, and Legolas relaxed for a few moments before starting again, this time successfuly pulling the Man from the sand.

Together, very slowly, Man and Elf made their way back to the rest of the Fellowship, Boromir collapsing onto his back on the solid ground, breathing heavily.

Legolas carefully stood up and brushed a few grains of slightly wet sand from his cloak, looking down at the man.

Boromir looked up at him, blinking sunshine out his eyes. 'Thank you.'

Legolas nodded, turning away to retrieve his bow and quiver from Aragorn, looking at the Hobbits and Gandalf. Frodo and Sam stood together, their eyes wide, both silent. Pippin and Merry sat on the ground next to Boromir's shield, both looking at the Man, hoping his would move and all would be alright again.

Soon enough, Boromir did move, sitting on his backside and putting his elbows on his knees, looking out at the slowly filling hole he had just inhabited.

Gimli cleared his throat, stepping forwards and looking up at the grey stone wall in front of them. 'We still have to make haste across to the encampment.' He stated, looking at Gandalf, who stroked his beard in contemplation.

'We cannot go across the sand; we must go around.'

'We cannot afford the time to go around.' Aragorn said, gesticulating with his hands, signalling behind them .'We do not know how many are following.'

'I can lower the bridge.' Legolas stepped forwards again, cloak on, along with his bow and quiver. 'It would be much quicker that taking a different route.'

Without waiting for an answer, the Elf took one step onto the sinking sand, again, not even making an imprint on it's surface, quickly making it across, gracefully walking along to the other side.

Frodo watched, eyes wide as Legolas found small vantage points in the wall's face opposite him, scaling the wall with ease. He watched as Legolas looked down, checking out how high he was from the ground, before the Elf disappeared over the wall's top completely.

Then followed several minutes of tense silence as they waited for the bridge to be lowered towards them. Aragorn's eyes widened as they heard a metallic clang, his hand instinctively reaching to his sword at his waist.

'Legolas!' he called, stepping forwards, just short of the quick sand.

Finally, the sound of a rope being let free was heard and Aragorn looked up, only to be pulled backwards hard as the bridge landed with a crash where he was stood moments before. The Man looked behind him to see Frodo, who had grabbed his left arm and the back of his belt. He nodded his thanks and Frodo smiled, looking to the bridge, which Gandalf approached.

Legolas was stood at the end, not far from them and Gandalf did not like the look on his face.

'I fear we have made a mistake coming here.' Legolas stated gravely as his eight companions joined him, leading the way into the small cove, which looked out onto a grassy plane, leading to the forest beyond. In the distance, as clear as anything, you could see the Great Mountain of Caradhras, it's white peak just disappearing into the clouds.

'No..' whispered Gimli, stepping forwards. What used to be a bustling, vibrant Dwarven community, also full with training, laughing, drinking, eating Dwarves was completely desolate. Not a sign of life, not abandoned swords, shields, axes. Nothing.

Gandalf shot a look at Aragorn, who pulled out his sword, Boromir following suit, Legolas drawing his bow.

'Where are they all?' Pippin asked, grasping hold of the corner of Gandalf's cloak. The wizard didn't answer, looking up at the former watch towers, also empty.

The wind whistled between them, no Dwarven voices carried upon it, giving no clue as to the whereabouts of the inhabitants of this once thriving training encampment.

Legolas narrowed his eyes, watching around him. 'We should leave; we are clearly alone, although that troubles me greatly.'

'Aye.' Boromir agreed. 'How could they all have disappeared?'

'There is no sign of a fight, which leads me to think they have left...perhaps into battle?' Gandalf mused, stepping forwards, leading the way through the eerily quiet courtyard, the forest leading to Caradhras just in front of them now.

'They would not all have left unless the need was dire.' Gimli disagreed, Gandalf looking down his beard at him.

'Perhaps the need was dire.' Countered Legolas, standing next to Merry, who was looking around in awe, in danger of falling behind.

The ground beneath their feet was loose and rocky, Boromir almost stumbling as he lost concentration, trying to pry drying sand from his clothes.

Soon, they reached the forest's edge, Gandalf holding up his staff and stopping them. He looked at Legolas, who looked at him, confused.

'This is a forest unused to visitors; we must know that it is safe.' He said softly, Legolas nodding.

Slowly the Elf walked into the forest, trailing a hand against one of the trees bark, looking at the leaves as they danced in the wind, some brown, decaying examples falling onto the ground.

Legolas closed his eyes and to Sam, he seemed to be listening to something, something he could not hear. After a few moments, Legolas opened his eyes and turned to the group.

'We are safe, evil has not reached these trees yet.'

Gandalf nodded, nodding at the Hobbits, who hurried forwards, Frodo stumbling.

'It's alright, Mr. Frodo' Sam grasped his arm. 'I've got you.' Frodo smiled at his friend, eyes soft.

They had only been walking for an hour when Aragorn noticed that Gimli had stiffened, the Dwarf, having better hearing than his, was a trustworthy aid as well as Legolas. Gimli kept walking, however, he kept looking around him, his eyes narrowed, axe held tightly in his hands.

Legolas, however, had turned full circle and was now walking backwards, eyes wide, bow and quiver ready to fire.

A low growling reached the ears of the Hobbit's, a rustling of leaves in the forests around them, the air suddenly becoming very close. Frodo gasped and grabbed Gandalf's cloak, the Wizard looking around in alarm. Legolas backed away from the left side of the track they were on, Aragorn shooting him a look.

A low, very loud growl, almost a snarl echoed around them, at several different pitches, which told Boromir there were more than one.

'What is this?' he demanded, his sword held aloft, shield covering him.

Legolas shot an arrow into the bushes, a sharp yelp emitting from the darkness.

'Wargs.' He murmured.

**Thank you for reading so far, I hope you enjoyed this offering...trust me, the Warg attack is going to be a little more written out than the other fights with the Nazgul's, but I hope to write better Nazgul fights in later chapters...**

**More soon!**

**X**


	8. Chapter 8

**A longer chapter with a longer fight scene here...I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Aragorn clutched at his sword, breathing through his teeth as he turned slowly on the path, trying to gauge how many Warg's were around them. The small path, although long, was incredibly narrow with trees overhanging it on both sides.

The Hobbits were all huddled around Gandalf, who had his staff raised in front of him, his sword dangling by his side. Gimli stood just to the left of Pippin, axe held aloft, eyes narrowed, breathing heavily. The sand-covered Boromir stood next to Legolas, both Man and Elf had their weapons out, Legolas leaning towards the trees in front of him, listening intently.

'Keep moving down the path.' Instructed Aragorn, pushing forwards, feet crunching on the dirt path. 'The longer we stay here, the more of a target we become.'

Merry grabbed his cousin's forearm, dragging him behind him, continuing up the path. They still couldn't see the exit to the wood and the growling and snarling had started to get louder. Frodo clutched at Sam's arm, his loyal gardener grasping hold of Frodo's sleeve, pulling him along in much the same fashion as Pippin and Merry. Following Gandalf, the Hobbits ran as fast as their small legs could carry them.

Legolas, however, hadn't move from his previous spot. Aragorn noticed that he was stood stock still, as straight as a pole, listening.

'Man cenich?' he asked, sword held in front of him, Boromir on his right, Legolas now on his left. The Elf slowly stretched his bow, sending an arrow singing into the trees, another high pitched yelp following.

'Four, maybe more.'

Legolas turned to Aragorn, his eyes dull, hurt. 'The trees betrayed us; they lied.'

'There are many under Sauron's command.'

'I know, but never has an ally of the Elves lied to us before.'

Aragorn was about to answer when a low, thunderous bark emitted through the trees, heavy footfall hitting the ground, breaking sticks, kicking up dirt.

'We must get out of the wood.' Instructed Legolas, turning and pushing Aragorn and Boromir in front of him, Gimli already running down the path; they could not fight here, there wasn't nearly enough room to win a battle. Though enough room to die in one. They caught up with Merry and Pippin, who seemed to have got separated from Frodo, Sam and Gandalf. Aragorn and Boromir pushed them both violently forwards, almost sending them to the ground.

They hadn't made it twenty paces before a Warg was upon them.

A fierce claw slashed at Legolas's back, and the Elf just managed to twist away before it made contact, eyes bright with fury and adrenalin. Aragorn and Boromir turned, Merry and Pippin not far in front. Looking at each other in panic, they turned to the Hobbits.

'Run! Stay with Gandalf-' he was cut off by a shout from Boromir, who turned and slashed at his attacker. Aragorn could still see Frodo and the others in the distance. He couldn't risk Frodo getting hurt, none of the Hobbits. Not now.

'Run!' he shouted again, turning away.

Aragorn brought up his sword and slashed at the beast attacking Boromir, hitting its leg and bringing it down, Gimli finishing it off with his axe.

Then another, larger than that one, came thundering out of the woods. Its small eyes, black and beady were in the middle of a huge head, its thick, dark brown fur matted with blood, saliva dripping from its huge mouth, rows upon rows of teeth glistening in the dying sunlight above them.

Legolas lined up an arrow and shot. It hit true, embedding itself into the flank of the beast, not hindering it in the slightest. The Warg just howled, a disturbing, blood curdling sound that filled Boromir with fear, and launched itself at the Elf.

Aragorn watched in horror as Legolas fell under the immense weight, one claw slamming into each of his shoulders, driving him into the dirt. The Ranger ran forwards, screaming in defiance, slashing at the creature. The Warg, however, just batted him away violently with its paw, sending Aragorn into a tree.

Gimli ran forwards but stopped in his tracks when yet another Warg, a smaller one, lumbering out of the forest. The Dwarf yelled, helmet almost hanging off his head, and swung his axe, looking up at the beast before him.

Then came another Warg, only this time it was different. On top of this one rode an Orc. Boromir looked up at the creature riding its beast, sword in hand. The Gondorian swallowed and charged forwards, swinging his sword, catching the Orc on its side, throwing it from his twisted steed. Running around the beast, which had carried on running, Boromir drove his sword down, cutting through flesh and bone. He didn't notice the Warg come behind him and let out a yell of pain and surprise as a huge paw cut across his back, sending him face forwards into the dirt. He turned around on the ground, pushing up his sword in front of him, the Warg, which had just leapt to put an end to its pray, was impaled upon it, keeling forwards into the trees, Boromir beneath it.

Aragorn shook his head, pushing all signs of unconsciousness away, moving onto all fours on the forest floor. Looking in front of him he saw Legolas, still pinned under the Warg, neither dead, but both fighting to the death.

The Elf, being long and thin, had managed to find a rivet between the front paws of the Warg, lying on the ground, looking up at the underbelly of the beast. He had managed to dislodge one of his Twin Knives, but with his hands slick with Warg blood, it was difficult to maintain a grip. Leaning up, clutching at his knife, Legolas let out a gasp when he was thrown back to the ground, a sharp claw ripping through his tunic on his shoulder, a deep gash clawed out by the Warg above him. He quickly sucked in a deep breath and drove upwards with his knife. Much like any other creature, the Wolves of Isengard were weaker on their underbellies. Legolas knew this and closed his eyes as his knife hit its mark, sending a deep cut through its stomach, showering him in blood, stomach acid and undigested food. Now smothered in liquid, Legolas turned away, onto his stomach, crawling away from the creature before it fell on top of him.

His winced and gasped as a sharp pain shot down his arm, travelling to his fingers and back again. He crawled best he could with one arm until his collapsed to the ground, turning onto his back, left arm clutching his right one. He looked up, blinking blood and various other things out of his eyes.

Straight into the face of an Orc.

Eyes widening, Legolas didn't have time to breathe, let alone move as the Orc smiled fiercely, small, discoloured teeth showing on its green face. It raised its sword and plunged it down, its mark; Legolas's heart.

Aragorn moved faster than he had in his whole life, careering past Gimli, who had just finished off his Orc, pulling out the small dagger he kept sheaved most of the time. He almost slipped in his haste, but stayed on his feet long enough to strike at the Orc's back, the creature screaming, its head thrown back.

Legolas looked up, eyes wide as the Orc before him twisted around before falling forwards. Legolas just had time to register the small, white handled dagger before the Orc fell, recognising it to be Aragorn's. The man himself loomed in front of him, a trickle of blood running down his face from a cut on his forehead. He groaned as he tried to sit up, his right up burning with pain, particularly his shoulder, where he wound was.

He saw Aragorn's concerned look, but shook his head, gritting his teeth and standing up. Looking around the clearing there was just one Warg left alive. It was on the ground, keening in agony, Gimli's axe embedded in its back. It panted, long drawn out gasps of breath before falling over sideways, its eyes open.

Gimli gave a bark of triumph and wrenched his axe free, Boromir turning in a circle, certain all the Warg's were dead.

Legolas, still clutching his arm, looked up the path they were running up. After a few moments he murmured. 'The others have left the forest; the path is clear.'

Aragorn nodded, pushing Gimli in front of him, nodding at Boromir who followed the Dwarf down the path, towards the end where Gimli could just make out a formation of white rocks, behind which lay the Mountain.

Legolas and Aragorn walked quickly, but not fast, Aragorn more concerned about the Elf's injury. The man himself had sustained a laceration to his head, just above his hairline which was bleeding, but he was in very little pain. Legolas however, looked to be in a much worse state.

The Elf was clutching at his arm, blood covering the back of his hand, apparently trying to hold the wound closed. His face and body were filthy, covered in a dark red fountain of blood, staining his clothes and his hair scarlet.

'It will heal.' Murmured Legolas, smiling at the Ranger's concern. 'I have been injured before, Estel.'

'I know, and each time seems to be worse than the last.'

'I am fine...I am just thankful we got the Hobbits out alright.' Legolas suddenly became angry. 'The Trees are now our enemies; we can trust no one.'

'We knew that when we set out, Mellon Nin.'

Legolas sighed, looking up. They had now reached Gandalf and the others, Boromir and Gimli sitting at the edge of the forest, breathing heavily.

Now they had left the confines of the forest the sky seemed much brighter. But with the light came clearer sight.

Oh, Legolas! You look terrible!' gasped Pippin, looking at the Elf in horror, who was now in full technicolor bright red.

'I am fine, young Hobbit.' Smiled Legolas, looking down at himself, realising how bad he looked to the others. 'My injuries will heal quickly, don't worry.'

'Were you not being truthful with us, Legolas?'

Everyone stopped as Gandalf spoke, Legolas turning to the ageing Wizard.

'What do you mean?'

'You told us the trees said it was safe for us to cross their borders.'

'They were lying...I was betrayed.' Legolas looked down, angry.

'I see.' Gandalf nodded, turning away, leaving the Elf in front of him looking on. 'We must make it to the White Rocks of Caradhras before nightfall...we can make camp there for the night before continuing South.'

The rest of the Fellowship nodded, following on.

They only hoped danger would be lessoned under the Great Mountain.

**I hope that battle scene was better than the others, I certainly enjoyed writing out the imagery a bit more...**

**Thanks for reading, back soon!**

**X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**Sorry for being MIA, real life happened and I couldn't find time to update this one : ( But I'm back with a extra long chapter here :D**

**A bit of canon in this one, just so I follow the plot and where people go...**

**Hope you enjoy...please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The air was colder under the trees. The small canopy that sheltered them from the sun was quickly thinning and Gandalf drew his staff nearer. With the Wargs and the Wraiths close by he wasn't taking any chances.

Aragorn and Boromir walked at the rear of the group, talking quietly. The Gondorian was still set on taking the Fellowship to the Gap of Rohan, nearer to his City. Aragorn, though second in command, was adamant that they would not take that path unless they had any other option- it was just too risky.

Frodo stumbled, his eyes closing for just a second, slender fingers clutched around the circle of gold hanging from his neck. Sam caught his elbow quickly, steadying his friend, a worried look covering his features. It had been long since they had stopped, although they all took solace in the fact they could see they were nearing the rock formations at the bottom on the cliff-face.

'We will rest now.' Stated Gandalf, walking them out into a clearing, pulling up his robes to make it easier as he stepped onto a rock, hauling himself upwards towards the sprawling mass of white-grey stone.

Legolas stepped forwards and took Merry's arm, hoisting him upwards next to Gandalf, the Hobbit nodding with thanks, unwilling to speak through fatigue. The Elf followed suit with the rest of the Hobbits and turned to Gimli.

'A Dwarf can climb his own way over rocks.' Growled Gimli, throwing his axe in front of him, shimmying up the cold stone on his stomach, before straightening up and sending Legolas a smug smirk.

The Elf ignored him and hopped up himself, knowing that Aragorn and Boromir were not far behind. The blood was now dry on his tunic and leggings, the gash in his shoulder almost completely healed; now only a twinge of pain remained.

The Heir of Gondor waited for Boromir to climb first, sighing gently as he followed behind him. The Gondorian moved away from the rest of the group, setting himself down on a small stone ledge, sighing with relief as he removed his shield from around his body.

'I'm starving.'

Frodo smiled and looked over at his youngest cousin. Pippin was lying on his back, eyes open, both hands rubbing his hunger-sore belly.

'Well, isn't it a good job I can fix that, eh?' Sam smiled as Pippin's eyes snapped open wider, watched him scramble towards him as he started to get out his cooking things.

'While the food is cooking.' Called Boromir, standing up and picking up his sword, unsheathing it. Aragorn, instinctively, clutched at his own sword hilt. 'Why don't I teach the Hobbits how to weild a proper weapon, as promised?'

'A sword?' Merry grinned, like a child at Yule. 'You'll teach us?'

'Of course, Aragorn will too if he has no objections.'

He looked over at the darker haired man, who was just pulling out a wallet of weed to place in his pipe. 'Of course not, the Hobbits must learn.'

'Better a weapon that is useful in war than one that isn't.' Boromir sent a look at Legolas, who ignored him, stepping lighting to the highest rock, eyes narrowed.

Aragorn noticed Boromir's eyes linger for a second too long at the Elf before he snapped out of it, turning back to the mass of the group.

Gandalf had sat himself down on a ledge, and was rubbing at his back, rolling his neck to ease some tension. Gimli was stood a little way away, having found a flint to sharpen his axe with.

'Well.' Boromir pointed his sword at the two wide eyed Hobbits before him.'

'Who wants to go first?'

-x-

Gandalf stretched his fingers out in his lap, uncrossed his feet and let out his breath slowly. It was still the middle of the day and they still had a long way to travel, but for now he felt content. If only for a few moments.

He heard heavy footsteps next to him and looked over to see Gimli stood next to him, an indignant look on his face.

'If anyone were to ask my opinion' he growled. 'Which I note they're not. I'd say we were taking the long way around.'

Gandalf let out an annoyed sigh.

'Gandalf.' Continued the Dwarf. 'We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome.'

'No, Gimli.' Gandalf retorted flatly. 'I will not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice.'

The ageing wizard turned away from the Dwarf, mind unsettled. He had no desire to even contemplate going through the Dwarven Mine. He knew exactly what had happened in those dark caverns, what the Dwarves had awoke in the dark.

'One, two...very good!' Boromir blocked a shot from Merry, who had his tongue stuck out with concentration.

'You look good, Merry' remarked Pippin, clutching his own sword, looking up at the Gondorian, stepping forwards when it was his turn to block.

'Thanks.'

Aragorn sucked on his pipe, sending tendrils of smoke billowing above his head. 'Move your feet.' He barked, watching as Pippin almost tripped.

Frodo smiled, nudging Sam as Merry yelled as his clashed swords with Boromir. Pippin lunged forwards too, now the Man's sword connected with his and the Hobbits eyes widened as the sword tip fluidly came towards him, nicking his fingers.

'Aah!' he yelled, pulling his hand back in pain.

Boromir dropped his sword point. 'I'm sorry!' he leaned forwards, to check Pippin's hand. He missed the look the two cousins gave each other.

'Get him!'

The Gondorian laughed good naturedly as he Hobbits tackled him to the ground, smacking him in the armour with the blunt side of their swords.

Aragorn smiled, then thinking about the things this commotion would attract, he stood up. 'Gentlemen.' He called. 'That's enough.'

He bent down to pick a Hobbit up when two small arms shot out of the pile of bodies, grabbing his ankles and pulling. He landed with a flump on the ground, the wind knocked out of his lungs.

'You've got my arm!' complained Merry, struggling.

Sam grinned, stabbing at a sausage with a long knife, checking it was cooked. He stretched his neck, nostrils filled with the meaty aroma and he frowned as he looked up into what should have been a clear blue sky.

Legolas, it had seemed, had already noticed this and had lightly hopped from rock to rock, hardly making a sound as he stood stock still atop a tall, pointed rock.

'What's that?' asked Sam, now nudging Frodo.

'It's nothing.' Dismissed Gimli, leaning on his axe. 'Just a wisp of cloud.'

Boromir, sensing the unrest, untangled himself from the Hobbits, who were lying on the ground, dazed.

'It's moving fast.' He observed, watching as Aragorn shot Legolas, who had his back to them, a look.

'Against the wind.'

Legolas narrowed his eyes, then widened them, realisation dawning. 'Crebain from Dunland!' he shouted, turning towards Gandalf who had already stood up.

'Hide!' yelled Aragorn, pushing Pippin and Merry in front of him, Boromir grabbing the swords and Sam dousing the fire, collecting all his cooking materials.

They all sought solace under the thickets growing on the mountain side, Aragorn throwing himself under the greenery with Frodo, who he noticed was still clutching at the Ring.

Gimli held his breath the best he could as the huge black crows invaded their air space, screeching as loud as the war cry of an Orc, wings thundering through as they circled the mountaintop.

Pippin clutched at Merry's shoulder, eyes tightly closed as the last of the crows flew by.

They waited a few moments before Gandalf deemed it safe to come out, brushing the twigs from his robes.

'The Passage South.' He announced morosely. 'Is being watched.' He surveyed the group around him, eyes dark. 'We make from the Pass of Caradhras.'

He turned away before anyone could protest, but not before catching Gimli sigh.

'We make for the snow and ice of a mountainous path!' he complained, picking up his axe. 'That will extend our journey about three days more!'

'If it will keep Frodo safe, we will do it.' growled Aragorn, staring the Dwarf down.

The Hobbits all huddled together, looking up at the mountain next to them, higher than they could possibly see.

It was going to be a long, cold three days.

**The next chapter is going to be very cold! I'll be elaborating on the trip of the mountain, seeing as I don't think they could have made it as far as they did in one day...lots of shenanigans will happen through the snow, I think : )**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'd love to know what you think of it! Oh, and a thank you to all my contrastive criticism-y reviews :D It's good that you're here, it helps keep balance to my writing, please keep commenting! : )**

**Back soon...**

**X **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**Thank you all for reading so far and thank you for your great reviews, they have certainly helped my writing, I feel : )**

**Please continue to leave comments, I will try to reply to all I get!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The wind was harsh and biting, cutting through Frodo with every breeze like a frozen knife dipped in poison. His face frozen, thin rivulets of pain coursing their way down his cheeks, Frodo turned wide eyed to Aragorn, who was trudging along behind him.

'Not long now' grimaced the ranger through gritted teeth, a ghost of a smile turning up his lips, a lie clear in his eyes. Frodo could knew that they had a lot further to go, though the snow-white of the mountain blended into the bright-white sky looked as though they were one and whole. Everything around him was white, bright white, so bright it hurt his eyes to look.

'Its ok, Mr. Frodo.'

The Ring-bearer turned at the sound of Sam's voice, a cutting sound rattling through a seldom used mouth in these mountains; too cold even to muster the strength to speak.

'It's ok.' Repeated Sam, cheeks bright red, hair frozen together in strands. 'We'll get through this. You'll see.'

Aragorn smiled grimly as Frodo linked his arm through Sams', both Hobbits pulling each other up the steep incline of Caradhras.

The landscape truly was harsh, even as a well travelled man of the wild, Aragorn hadn't dared to come this close to the mountain; the cold could kill you in days.

He turned as he heard someone slip and fall.

'Infernal snow!' growled Boromir, using his shield to prop himself back up to his knees. 'Is there no end to this baron land?'

'Yes.' Aragorn answered simply, looking at the sky and closing his eyes against the harsh rays of the unforgiving sun. 'Eventually.'

Boromir snorted and didn't answer, turning to look at Gandalf and Gimli, who were ahead of them, the Dwarf, not wanting to be left behind as a straggler, was proving himself by staying ahead of the rest of the group.

Merry and Pippin were huddled together, heads bowed against the cold air, teeth chattering, cheeks pale.

'Pippin, this is not how I wanted it to end.'

'What to end?' Pippin looked at his cousin, eyes narrowed against the sun silhouetted around Merry.

'My life.' Merry answered glumly. 'I never wanted to be a Hobbit-flavoured-ice-stick.'

Pippin giggled despite himself, imagining them all frozen in a long line. It wasn't funny really, but it provided welcome distraction from the desolate situation around them.

'You would make a very appealing ice-stick, Merry' He smiled, his lips tainted blue.

'Thanks, Pip'

Only Legolas seemed unaffected by the snow and fierce cold. The Elf seemed to dance along the snow, barely making an imprint in the surface, no sign that he had been there at all. His eyes narrowed against the harsh wind, Legolas paused to look backwards at Boromir and Aragorn, who were walking along behind.

Knowing it was futile to shout, that his words would be lost to the wind and Gandalf would probably here them before Aragorn did, Legolas stared at the two men as they made their way back up the hill towards him, Aragorn nodding as they reached him.

After an hour and a half, the Fellowship began to tire and huddle together, Aragorn bringing up the rear whilst Frodo stood halfway between him and Boromir, the rest of the group in front of him, Pippin and Merry close to Gandalf whilst the Elf and Dwarf battled on.

Wrapping his cloak around him, Frodo sucked in a deep breath, feeling his body move without his control, harsh shivers ripping through him as his blood cooled. He closed his eyes for just one second, one foot in front of the other before his left foot fell out from underneath him, the combination of lack of strength and slippery, fresh snow proving problematic for the young Hobbit.

'Oh!'

He felt himself freefall, his legs flying above his head as he fell back down the mountain he had just climbed a few feet, cloak now covered in snow, snow in his eyes, his hair, up his nose. He felt firm hands grasp around his waist, steadying him, stopping his decent. He looked up to see Aragorn bent over him, dark eyes worried. The ranger helped him to his feet.

'Frodo?'

The Hobbit, tired and cold, tried to sit up, hand automatically going to the Ring around his neck, on its gold chain.

Panic gripped him.

He looked around wildly, hand grasping at the top of his shirt, fingers empty. The Ring was gone.

Aragorn's eye flicked upwards and his felt something grip him inside, his stomach clench.

Boromir was bent over in the snow, fingers gripping something within the white folds. The Gondorian stood up, gold chain in his hand and the Ring of Power dangling from his cold fingers.

The man stood as though enchanted, as though a conjurer was dangling the Ring in front of him to bewitch his mind in some form. His eyes were fixed and Boromir seemed completely unaware of his surroundings.

'Boromir!'

Aragorn called to the man in front of him, who acted like he had not heard him.

Then, using a voice so deep and quiet that it seemed Boromir was speaking only to himself, the Gondorian said. 'It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing'

The man's eyes remained transfixed on the gold circle dangling in front of his eyes, the gold circle that held their fate.

'Such a little thing' breathed the Gondorian. So small a thing, to make such a fuss of. How can something so small hold so much power? And how could he, the eldest son of the Steward of Gondor, not have the strength to yield it, though it seemed that a mere Hobbit could? How was that possible? How was that fair?

Gandalf stood at the head of the group, turning to look as Aragorn narrowed his eyes in anger, fingers twitching into their well-worn positions. The Wizards own eyes narrowed, hand gripping his staff tighter.

Aragorn had had enough; the second man's eyes had lingered for too long already. Boromir's fingers were now halfway towards the Ring, his gloved hand hovering inches away from a change in destiny which could destroy them all.

'Boromir!'

The Gondorian's eyes snapped up, face clearing, body jerking in shock and seemingly realisation.

'Give the Ring to Frodo.' Instructed Aragorn, heat flowing through his body in the form of anger.

Frodo watched with baited breath, fingers still clutching his shirt, eyes narrowed. He knew that if push came to shove he would have no hope of overpowering Boromir, not on his harsh wasteland where he could hardly walk in a straight line.

'As you wish' Boromir leant over and dangled the Ring in front of Frodo, face dark. Frodo flung out his hand, politeness overpowered by the sheer will to own the Ring, to take it back. To keep it safe. The Hobbit looked down, both hands holding the Ring within their palms, the familiar shape calming him.

'I care not' Sneered the Captain of Gondor, head flicking to Aragorn. Face changing, the Gondorian chuckle softly, reaching forwards and ruffling the Hobbits hair.

Aragorn relaxed his death-grip of his sword he had been so close to using. So close he knew he wouldn't have had to have thought twice.

Anything to protect the Ring.

-x-

An hour later the snow fell.

Huge flakes, hundreds seemingly clumped together fell on top of them all, catching in their hair, their cloaks, bogging them down, making it harder and harder to walk.

The Hobbits had already succumbed to tiredness, fatigue and sheer cold, Frodo and Sam being carried by Aragorn, whilst Merry and Pippin huddled together in Boromir's arms.

Gimli was having as hard a time as the Hobbits, though the Dwarf would rather die than admit it. He was cutting a path through the snow with his axe, his nose cold as his beard slowly froze around his mouth. Legolas had offered to help, but all he got in return was a growl and a half babbled warning about 'interfering elves' before the Dwarf turned away.

Legolas had walked a while behind the group, pulling his thin cloak around his slender body, tiptoeing through the snow, eyes peeled, ears opened to any sound. Though he did not hear anything, he wasn't leaving anything to chance; wild bears lived in these parts of the world, more adapted to living in the snow rather than the forests.

Now, however, he sped up, ears tingling, walking past Aragorn, who looked up at him ruefully, his arms full of Hobbit.

The Elf danced carefully past Gimli, walking precariously beside a sheer drop; Gandalf had chosen one of the more dangerous routes across the mountain; they had merely a few feet between them and certain death.

He paused just behind Gandalf, who looked at him, before looking around, trying to see through the thick sheets of snow falling around them.

'There is a fell voice on the air.'

Now Gandalf heard it. A deep, chanting voice carried on the wind, ingrained in the very flakes of the snow. His eyes narrowed, anger gripping his heart.

He would know that voice anywhere.

'It's Saruman!'

**A little cliff-hanger, I thought, would be good here : )**

**Thanks so much for reading, thank you all so much for your support so far, it means such a lot!**

**Back soon!**

**X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the wait, real life and all! :D**

**Hope you enjoy this offering, a little light- heartedness before Moria.**

**Please review! I would love to know what you all think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The snow whirled around their faces and bit into their flesh as the dark voice ricocheted around the mountain.

It was some form of a chant that Sam couldn't discern and he looked around wildly, drawing his cloak nearer to his face and leaning into the bare warmth of Aragorn. The Ranger had stalled, looking around also.

There was a flash of lightening and Gimli, who was almost buried under the sheer amount of snow, yelled, instinctively drawing his axe and slammed into the side of the mountain, to safety. The others, too, looked up and to their horror saw great boulders the size of Hobbit carts cascading down the mountain face, heading in their direction.

Sam let out a gasp and clutched for Frodo, whose pale face was pinched with fear. The two Hobbits pushed off as hard as they could with their feet, gaining little grip in the icy snow, and helped Strider fall back, feeling the jaggedness of the cliff face as their backs hit it.

Boromir, holding Pippin and Merry, did much the same thing, though he had to sidestep; Pippin was looking around in absolute terror, unable to see from the volume of snow falling into his face.

As the boulders drew nearer, Legolas's eyes widened as Gandalf drew his staff. He rushed forwards and grabbed the great wizard, pulling him backwards by his arm, sending him slamming into the mountain. Gandalf drew his cloak around his body, now tangled around his staff. They would surely die out on this isolated precipice if he did nothing.

'He's trying to bring down the mountain!'

Both Legolas and Gandalf turned their backs to the wailing wind as Aragorn spoke.

'Gandalf!' cried the man. 'We must turn back!'

The Wizards stomach lurched. Turn back? Travel all the way back down, to the Pass which Saruman was surely watching?

'No!' he replied, gritting his teeth and gathering his strength. He placed his arm of the Elf's shoulder and pushed off, climbing through the snow onto his feet, brandishing his staff and his full power.

Throwing caution into the literal wind, he stood dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, his staff in front of him. Chanting back, his voice deep and powerful, the rest of the Fellowship watched as the Great Wizard did battle with an unseen foe.

This battled seemed to wager on for hours, though Merry knew it could only have been minutes. Suddenly, there was a sharp crack of thunder and more lightening, so bright it burnt his eyes.

Then, the air changed.

It was as though time had stood still and the Hobbits looked around for a few moments in confusion, which quickly turned to terror as a deep rumbled sounded, as though an ancient monster had awoke from inside the Mountain itself.

They didn't even have time to take a breath, let alone look up before the snow was upon them.

They were buried, right over their heads by thick, suffocating, freezing, frigid snow and Frodo couldn't breathe. It felt as if his whole body was surrounded by fire, but cold fire, so cold that it hurt.

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds before Frodo felt a shift behind him, felt Aragorn clasp his shoulder. He felt a hand, a smaller one, grab his own and he let Strider and Sam pull him up from his cold tomb.

Gimli growled and shook his head as Boromir pulled him up by the nape of his neck, his iced fingers not relinquishing their cast iron grip on his axe. The Dwarf looked around wildly, counting.

Gandalf took a deep breath, his body cold and stiff, Legolas on his other side, flexing his fingers, quite unable to believe he had suffered from the snows affects.

'We must get of the mountain!' Yelled Boromir, clutching Pippin and Merry to his chest. 'Let us turn back, and take the West Road to my city!'

'That leads us too close to Isengard!' Aragorn, even in this time of great struggle, was not willing to give up to the Gondorian that easily.

'If we cannot go over the Mountain, then let us go under it!' Gimli finally spoke at last, feeling as though he had held his peace for quite long enough. Perhaps now the others would listen to him.

'Let us go through the Mines of Moria.'

Gandalf couldn't believe what he was hearing. Moria? He wouldn't dare it. He couldn't. He knew what the Dwarves had awoken in the darkness in their greed, what stalked the ancient caverns of the Godless caves. But did he have a choice. Was it truly up to him to decide the path of this Fellowship?

'Let the Ringbearer decide.'

All eyes switched from him to Frodo, seven pairs of tired, cold eyes, each one belonging to a companion who, at this moment, believe the Mines to be a much better, more fruitful path than this one.

Frodo only had to look at their faces for a few second, his eyes lingering on his cousins and his best friend.

'We shall go through the Mines.'

-x-

'Don't worry, young Hobbits' Gimli stated conversationally. 'It is only a short further trek before we reach the Great Mines.'

The snow had stopped in the last hour and the terrain flattened out. They had carried on around the mountainside before turning right and, if they followed this path, it would lead them directly before Moria itself.

'What will we find there?'

'Oh..' Gimli barked out a laugh, his eyes twinkling. It felt good for the Dwarf to be heading back home. 'Great fires, banquets fit for the Kings of Men.' He nudged Pippin's arm. 'And Elves.'

Merry laughed and looked back towards Legolas, who was walking with Aragorn, speaking softly in Elvish.

'Moria isn't like other caves; it isn't a cave at all. It's really a series of catacombs, all interconnected at the start. Warmth radiated like the sun around the stone, the smell of meat cooking, malted beer. You couldn't ask for a better welcome.'

'It sounds wonderful' Sam told him, smiling at Frodo.

Gimli was about to reply when a great ball of snow hit him in the face. Spluttering indignantly, the Dwarf turned and narrowed his eyes and Pippin, who looked away quickly.

'You little scoundrel!' he growled, laughing, bending down to fling his own snowball. Pippin ducked expertly and threw another one.

'They're like a bunch of children.' Boromir remarked, wiping snow off his helmet.

'Leave them be.' Gandalf chastised. 'It is good to see them happy. It long since I have seen a smile grace Frodo's face.'

'Be that as it may, but they need their strength for the journey.' Boromir ducked as a snowball was flung his way.

'We won't need our strength when we reach the Mines!' Gimli told him, throwing another ball with a heavy handed shot.

'You little...' growled Boromir as it hit him in the chest. Gandalf laughed softly as the Man chased the Dwarf, skidding on the snow.

Maybe Gimli was right. Maybe there was no need to fear Moria. It had been hundreds of years, after all.

Legolas smiled, his pale skin shining, eyes bright as snowballs were thrown in every direction. Aragorn laughed next to him, glad to be free of responsibility, if only for a few moments.

As the snow war raged, the Wizard, the Ranger and the Elf, guided the rest of the Fellowship down the mountainside, towards the stone keep which was their destination.

And there it loomed, dark and imposing, cut into the mountainside opposite them.

The Gate of Moria.

**Maybe a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Back soon, thanks for reading!**

**X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!**

**First things first...I'm really sorry about this being sooo late! Since my last update I've gained a job, passed my driving test and am studying, so a lots been happening : )**

**I hope you enjoy this longish chapter, thanks so much for reading so far!**

**Please review, I'd really love to know what you all think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be' whispered Merry as they walked up to the mossy stone entrance.

'Especially as the Dwarves live in there' Pippin replied in a hushed voice, looking over the Gimli. 'You wouldn't think they'd need so much head-room.'

Merry stifled a laugh, which turned into a yawn as they gathered around an overhanging tree, about the same distance from the stone door and the boggy-looking river running opposite the entrance.

Gandalf brandished his staff and looked at the ageing black stone, eyes set. Frodo stood next to the door, looking up. It went all the way up to the top of the mountain and Frodo could see the stars that twinkled above. Normally, he would have stopped and watched them, entranced by their beauty; he had been known to lay in a barely field for hours in the Shire, just watching the stars, as they seemed to look right into his soul. But now he didn't have the time. He didn't have the will nor thought to stargaze tonight. They had lost all their importance, all their meaning; no one was looking out for him.

'Mr. Frodo?' The Ring-bearer jumped as Sam caught he shoulder; he hadn't even heard him approach. He supposed it was the wet leaves they were standing on; it must muffle the sounds.

'Are you alright, Mr. Frodo?' Sam asked, eyes kind and worried together.

Frodo nodded, smiling thinly. 'I'm just tired, Sam.'

'No need to fret, young Hobbit!' growled Gimli, pushing forwards, clanging his axe against the stone making Gandalf tut. 'In a few moments you shall enter the realm of the Dwarves and a might feast awaits us all!'

Sam seemed delighted by this, but all Frodo could muster up was a tight smile; he hadn't felt his appetite in a long time.

'We must gain entrance first, Gimli.' Gandalf told him lowly, looking down his nose at the Dwarf. 'It would be wise not to get ahead of ourselves.'

Gimli growled in response, moving to sit on a tree limb sticking out the ground.

Legolas danced across the small rocks littering the side of the river, his light tread not allowing him to trip of the slime covered ones nearer the water. He watched as Boromir sank to his knees next to Gimli, sighing as he heaved his heavy shield off his shoulders, wincing as he rolled his sore muscles through his armour. It had been a long day for them all, and the snow-fight they had enjoyed had taken its toll.

The Elf looked sideways and stuck out his arm just in time for Aragorn to grab it, the Man's feet slipping into the water, a look of split-second panic flooding his dark features.

'Hannon le' smiled Aragorn, pulling himself up by the Elf, who slowed his pace to trudge beside the man.

'It has been many days since we have seen civilisation. I admit to be looking forward to the company.' Aragorn muttered lowly, as they approached the group.

Legolas looked up at the stars and rolled his neck, smiling gently as they twinkled. He had always been captivated by their beauty. 'Even if it is to be with Dwarves' he murmured, just low enough so Aragorn could still hear.

The Man laughed, clapping his Elven friend on the shoulder.

The night was dark and cold, ripples of water blown into shore from the harsh wind, tickling Pippin's neck, making him pull his cloak higher over his ears. The Hobbits sat huddled together

Gandalf was still stood erect as the foot of the mountain, eyes narrowed as the stone wall in front of him.

'What now?' Boromir barked, looking at the wizard. 'Are we not to enter?'

'Yes, Son of Gondor, we are to enter.' Smiled Gandalf, placing his staff on the cold stone. The surface seemed to twist under the point of the staff, moulding itself into a new shape.

Gimli looked upon the doorway with an open mouth, a patriotic feeling bubbling inside him. This is what he Dwarven forefathers had created, something so majestic, so mysterious it took a wizard to open it. He glanced sideways at the Elf, winking at him with a grin on his face; Legolas looked away, his blond hair swishing in the wind.

Once the transformation was complete, lines of text appeared, as though carved by the stars themselves, glistening within the stone. Frodo looked up at them, transfixed. It was Elvish, he could tell, but he didn't trust himself to translate it fully; Bilbo had only taught him so much of the ways of Elves.

Gandalf rested a hand on his chin, pondering.

Pippin stumbled to his feet, almost tripping over Merry's legs, who scowled at him. 'Are we going in?' he asked.

'If you can walk through solid stone, young Hobbit, I will gladly move from your way' Gandalf told him drily, not looking around. Pippin muttered something inaudible and sat back down, Merry patting him on the back.

Aragorn looked at the stone as Gandalf brandished his staff again, smiling as the wizard released a barrage of Elvish to the wall.

Nothing happened.

Boromir breathed out heavily, causing Legolas to turn to him. The Gondorian scowled at the Elf, looking away. Though Legolas had saved his life earlier in the quest, friend or not, Boromir still had a deep distrust of the Elves; that was not about to change now.

'What now?'

Frodo looked at Sam, who unusually, had spoken up.

'I once knew every charm and incantation the tongues of Man, Elves and Orc. But it seems my memory has deserted me' Gandalf admitted, sitting heavily next to the Ringbearer. 'I will think on it a while; the answer will come.'

The group settled themselves around, Boromir and Gimli on the left side of the bright entrance, the Hobbits and Gandalf in front of it and Legolas and Aragorn off the right.

Merry looked at the stones beneath his feet, pondering how far he could throw them into the water. It seemed so tranquil, the water. So black and mysterious, it just invited to be looked at.

'Remember what Bilbo said about Enchanted Lakes?' Pippin whispered. 'That its the quiet ones that are always the most dangerous? He said folk used to never go into the fast currents, that they always would look for a length of still water. The water demons would never take to quick water, no one would swim in them. So all the demons made the quiet lakes their home'

'And when people dove into the quiet patch of water, the demons would be waiting, ready to pull them to their deaths.' Finished Sam, looking over at the cousins. 'Which is why, if need be, you wash in quick water with a fast undercurrent; that way, no demon would be able to hold to it.'

Pippin nodded, looking back over the expanse of water. 'This looks like one of those lakes; who knows what lurks beneath the surface?'

Legolas smiled, his keen hearing catching the Hobbit's tale with ease. Sensible Hobbits, finding ways to teach their young important lessons of life.

Suddenly, his ears caught a new sound. Twisting on the tree limb he was perched on, the Elf narrowed his eyes. Aragorn, who had been smoking his pipe and leaning back with his eyes closed, twitched as Legolas moved, eyes snapping open.

'Man cenich?' he asked, wanting to know what it was that startled Legolas so.

Legolas didn't move, stayed as still as a preying wolf when it had spotted its prey. The darkness cast shadows across his face, the wind blowing a strand of hair behind his ears.

'We are not alone.' Whispered the Elf, still staring into the darkness of the forest behind them, just left of the lakeside.

'What haunts us now?' Aragorn murmured, his hand going to his sword.

'I'm not sure.' Admitted Legolas, turning back. 'It had not caught our scent, the wind is in our favour.' He turned and looked at Gandalf, who had not stood back up. 'We must move soon, before the wind changes or else it will be upon us.'

Aragorn nodded, standing gently and making his way over the Wizard, who was murmuring to himself with his eyes closed. Passing the Hobbits, he took pity on them; the snowball fight, along with the fatigue of travelling over the mountain, the stress of being stalked by the wraiths had taken its toll; he hoped they could reach the hospitality of the dwarves soon.

'Gandalf' he started, the aged Wizard opening his eyes. 'We must move on; something is in the forest, we are not safe here.'

'Speak 'friend' and enter.' Gandalf told him. Aragorn blinked.

'The riddle' Gandalf motioned to the door. 'Speak 'friend' and enter.'

Aragorn looked at the door and studied it, hands on his hips. Boromir, too, who had been listening, stood up and looked at the door.

'Friend?' he mused, looking at the carvings he could not decipher.

Legolas, who had not moved from his spot on the tree limb, had also heard this. Speak friend? In which language? Whose friend? A name?

A crack sounded behind him and he twisted around, eyes wide, fingers hurtling straight to their stations on his bow.

And looked straight into several sets of vile yellow eyes.

**A little cliffy...**

**Hope you enjoyed that, Moria will be so different than in the film/book, I have it all planned :D**

**Thank you all for reading, please review! And I'm sorry for the lateness :/**

**Back soon!**

**X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**I'm so sorry for the wait...I work all week, so my updates will be at weekends : ) Hope you all don't mind the wait!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...I've got an interesting Moria coming up, I promise!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The eyes glinted in the darkness, glowing eerily in the bushes. Legolas didn't even breathe, holding his breath to conserve energy, his learned skills keeping his stance still. His eyes narrowed as the eyes continued to stare, the coldness of the night air caressing his face with its grip. Legolas turned slightly to his right, eyes flicking towards the rest of the group, to one person in particular. Aragorn had noticed his friend stiffen, look into the bushes, but he had turned away to concentrate on the gate that Gandalf was trying to open.

But now he knew something was wrong. He padded along the rocky ground, his cold breath emitting like tendrils of mist, like a natural pipe smoke.

'Legolas?' he whispered, bending down to crouch next to his friend. The Elf didn't move a muscle, continuing to stare. His fingers still wrapped around his bow, his quivers taught against the darkness.

Aragorn turned and froze as he saw the eyes staring back at them. A low growl thundered out of the bushes, another twig cracking as a large, black paw crunched against the cold ground.

'We cannot let them reach the Hobbits.' Legolas whispered, the first words he had spoken since he had stopped their foes.

'Four of us could fight' reasoned Aragorn, knowing Boromir and Gimli would be ready for battle. 'Against five, we may just win.'

'We need to reach the Mines.'

Aragorn was about to answer when Pippin cut over him.

'Aragorn!' he yelled. 'Gandalf wants to talk to you!'

Then all hell broke loose.

Legolas barely had time to draw an arrow before a wolf was upon him, a huge, black shaggy wolf, as thick as a tree stump and as tenacious as an Orc, its yellow teeth matching its eyes and it growled, saliva dripping from its mouth. The other three scattered, Aragorn yelling and pushing forwards with his sword.

Pippin's face drained of all colour, his mouth opening into a scream which erupted from within him, making Boromir feel as if he had been drenched in coldness, the Gondorian turning a full three sixty, pulling his sword out its sheath and running forwards.

Gandalf looked into the darkness, at the three warriors fighting the wolves. If he didn't open the door they would all die; he couldn't risk harm to Frodo, to the Ring itself. The three Hobbits huddled against the stone wall, as though their weight would push through, open it. The Wizard turned back the door, whispered beneath his breath.

-x-

Boromir swung his sword in a wide arc, the black beast hurtling behind him, making him change direction rapidly, breathe heaving. Legolas pulled an arrow, letting it loose, finding its target. The wolf barely stumbled, a loud high pitched yelp was all it gave out, before it carried on charging at the Elf. Aragorn, eyes wide and shining with the adrenalin of battle, dark hair flicking backwards as he yelled at his foe, slicing sideways with his sword, cutting through flesh, tissue and bone. The felled wolf crashed to the ground, the cold stone peppering its wounds, its last breaths haggard and fast.

-x-

Frodo looked up at Gandalf, who was studying the wall he was leaning against, a deep look on his face. It was easy for the Wizard to prioritise his needs at this moment in time; the others could easily fight this battle, but they had to get into the Mines. It was imperative they got into the safety of Moria. Gimli bristled, the Dwarf staying back in case one of the wolves broke away from the pack, ready to defend the Hobbits and Gandalf if need be. He growled in anger as one of them swiped at Legolas, the Elf twisting out of reach just in time. Finally, the Dwarf could take no more. How could he stand here, at the edge of the battlefield whilst he friends fought without him? Gandalf could protect the Hobbits, and none of them were novices with swords. They could protect themselves, if only for a short while.

Grabbing his axe with a feral growl, the Dwarf charged into battle, his bronze helmet protecting him against the swipe of a paw which crashed into his head, sending him straight into the ground.

'Gimli!' Boromir shouted, plucking out his dagger and throwing it a point blank range at the black shape against the darkness, smiling savagely as a pained whimpered returned the gesture.

The wind whistled sharply against Legolas's pale skin, sending his hair billowing in ripples against the pure black fur of the wolf which had pinned him to ground. He could feel the stones and rocks beneath his back, just feet from the waters edge. Twisting his body, he gasped as a paw swiped across his shoulder, the sharp claws of its back feet cutting through the fabric of his leggings, drawing blood as the beast straddled him.

'Legolas!' yelled Aragorn, finishing off his own foe, he second of the battle. Tasting blood, the Ranger darted around Boromir, who was back to back with Gimli, a wolf each. He watched as Legolas struggled against the giant beast atop him, watched as the wolf smashed his paw into his stomach, pushing the air from the Elf's lungs.

Screaming out a feral war cry, the Ranger launched himself at the wolf as Legolas pushed with his knees, sending the creature to the ground. Far from deterred, the wolf clambered back to its feet, its colossal head turning to Aragorn.

-x-

'Come on...come on.' Muttered Merry, watching as Gandalf put a hand to the wall, closing his eyes.

'Speak friend and enter...' mumbled Frodo, fingers clenching at the Ring, its coldness seeping through him, going much further than cold gold on flesh. Sam winced and flinched away as Gimli cut through the throat of an angry wolf, sending it crashing to the ground with a whimper. The Hobbit didn't like to fight; he would do it if need be, but preferred to shy away; Mr. Frodo would need his help, how could he do that if he was dead, lying open eyed and stiff on a battlefield? He jumped as Frodo jumped up, eyes wide with realisation.

Turning to the Wizard, who had turned as though stung, the Ring-Bearer turned bright eyes to the wall.

'What's the Elvish word for 'Friend'?'

Gandalf turned back to the wall, with new eyes, a clearer gaze. 'Mellon' he rumbled, standing back as the wall cracked behind him.

-x-

Legolas lay on the ground, feeling his blood leak through a wound in his shoulder, a fresh opening of his old injury, and small puncture wounds in his legs from the beast's paws. Turning onto his side, he picked up his bow, feeling it slick with blood and dirt, getting unsteadily to his feet as he watched as Aragorn struggled to get to his feet, his own blood seeping from a large wound to his side, the wolf snarling next to him, mouth dripping with the Man's blood.

It had taken just seconds, just a bit longer than a blink of an eye, but Aragorn was struggling to stand now, his sword hanging limply by his side, completely useless now he had not the strength to lift it. Stumbling to his feet, Legolas raised his bow, wincing as pain erupted in his shoulder. He pinched his arrow against the string, blood slickened fingers almost slipping. Sending an arrow singing through the air, it hit true, piercing the eye of the wolf with a sickening sound, sending it straight to the ground, stone dead.

Legolas didn't have the time to spare to savour his victory, before he was sprinting to his friend's side, Aragorn sinking to the cold sodden ground, eyes flickering between open and closed.

'Legolas! Boromir!' The Elf turned, fingers scrabbling at the material of Aragorn's clothes.

'He did it!' Cried Merry, almost tripping over his own feet. 'Gandalf did it! We need to go, he says there might be more wolves!'

Boromir hurried to the Elf and fallen Man, helping Legolas scoop up Aragorn, carrying him between them towards the open Gateway of Moria, stumbling through into darkness.

Their blood ran cold as a loud, inhuman howl reach their ears. But there was something else, something that sounded human. A shout, a curse. Gandalf turned into the darkness, eyes wide with horror. Surely not...surely no more could come of this...surely they had suffered enough with this attack?

But his prayers were left unanswered as the world seemed to crack around them, rocks and debris falling around them, huge boulders falling to the ground, a deafening cascade of rock and stone cracking into pebbles as they hit the ground, Pippin yelling as one narrowly missed him by inches.

'Move away from the entrance!' Boromir cried, grabbing two Hobbits under his arms and throwing them forwards, Sam and Frodo landing painfully on the ground as Boromir flung Pippin and Merry next to them.

Then, all was silent. Complete darkness surrounded them, totally deafening, the tension. The rocks now blocked the entrance, only a few cracks of slightly lighter darkness seeping through. Absolute darkness pushed in on them and Aragorn broke the silence with a pained gasp.

Gandalf knelt before Aragorn, the Man whimpering through clenched teeth as the Wizard's fingers danced across damaged skin.

'We must get him to the Healer Dwarves' Gimli growled, cleaning his Axe against his trousers. 'They will heal him soon enough'

Gandalf murmured in agreement, tapping his staff into life, light erupting from the end.

Boromir's eyes widened in shock as their surrounding revealed itself.

Piles upon pile of carcasses were littered around them, stinking rotting bodies, peppered with arrows. Pippin stifled a yell of horror and eight members of the Fellowship of the Ring turned towards their leader, Gimli shocked into total silence by the sheer sight of this carnage.

Gandalf looked back at his followers, eyes dark, white beard dirtied by the toils of the trek so far.

'We do not now have a choice.' He told them grimly. Knowing with a cold icy grip around his heart that all the rumours of Moria he had heard were true. He had wished with all his wisdom that he had been wrong, as he had been so little time before.

'We must face the long dark of Moira.'

**So, a little bit of hurt Aragorn and some Legolas angst coming up...I figure hurt!Legolas would get too samey, so I hope this is a nice change for you all :D**

**Next chapter up next week...please please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi!**

**I'm so sorry for the wait...almost three months, I think. Thank you for the reviews since then, but I haven't updated anything for such a long time as my muse had left me...working full-time doesn't help much either :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, a longish one. I hope you enjoy because I quite enjoyed writing it.**

**Please please review...I'd really like to know what everyone thinks!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Their footsteps echoed on the stone floor, the gentle trickle of melting snow melding into the sound to create an eerie background melody. As black and cavernous as the imposing Mine was, Frodo couldn't see or begin to understand why the Dwarves would want to make their home here. Skeletal remains littered the floor, dusty, withered, both Dwarf and Goblin carcasses piled together. At first the Fellowship had tried to pick their way through the bodies, out of respect, but now, after much toil and miles and miles of stone, they had given up, their boots and hairy feet alike stepping on rib-cages, legs and skulls.

The occasional huff of breath exhaled from a Hobbit or Dwarf told of a tired Fellowship, a Fellowship that had been walking for over three days without rest. Gandalf had made them march on, deaf to their protests. It was cold under the snow-topped mountain above them, and the Company pulling their cloaks tighter around themselves.

Aragorn, with his wounds dressed expertly by Elfin hands, gritted his teeth and marched on, occasionally trailing with heavy feet. The wounds weren't as bad as first thought, and after some healing from magical hands the wounds had been sealed. Although very sore, Aragorn marched on, putting on a brave face. Occasionally, if it was required the group had to climb over a large bolder, or ascend up steep stone steps, the Ranger would feel his wounds stretch and come apart again; his tunic was now covered in blood, both new and old stains. Boromir had demanded that Gandalf slowed the pace, for Aragorn; for all of them, but Aragorn had refused to garner any special treatment.

But now it was clear this fast pace wasn't going to work.

'It feels as if my feet are turning into sieves!' Complained Sam, hopping along on one foot whilst rubbing the other, hands coming away red with blood. Small rocks and pebbles littered the stone floor, some sharp with jagged edges. As tough as Hobbit-feet were, they were still vulnerable to sharp cuts. Pippin had taken to cutting strips of unwanted cloth and wrapping them around the soles of his feet; it helped a little.

'Keep up, Samwise!' barked Gandalf, not looking back.

'For pity's sake!' Boromir threw up his hands, his shield thudding onto the floor, his sword sheathed. There were several minutes of tense silence following this, some listening for distant approaching footfall, others looking between the man and the wizard with wide eyes. The silence soon became unbearable as the two said nothing.

Boromir broke the stalemate.

'We have not had a moments rest since we set foot in these damned mines! How do you expect Frodo and the other Hobbits to march into Mordor if we keep to this pace? How do you expect any of us to? We will be long dead and Orcs will be picking our bones clean before we step foot out of here!'

Gandalf was silent, staring at the son of the Steward of Gondor, eyes narrowed. His dirty white beard was unkempt and his breath short, but he would face down Sauron himself before he admitted this; they had to keep marching; they had to exit these mines, at all costs.

'Tell me, son of Gondor, do you feel at home in this Mine?' he murmured, all eyes flicking to him.

'What an absurd question; of course not.' All eyes flicked to Boromir.

'Then why are you so keen to shorten the pace? Surely it would be better for us to put this cavernous place behind us with all haste?'

Boromir held his gaze for a few moments before dropping his eyes towards to stone floor. Legolas glanced sideways at Aragorn, who nodded fractionally, eyes drawn.

'My thoughts exactly.' Gandalf finished, dismissing Boromir and turning back towards the impending blackness that was their path ahead. 'We shall set up camp in a few hours; one night of rest should suffice us for the remainder of the journey.'

Boromir huffed, leaning down to pick up his shield, eyes glancing up at the Hobbits, who hadn't moved.

'Thanks for that.' Merry whispered, glancing around to check if Gandalf was listening.

'Our pace has quickened still' he motioned with his gloved hands towards Gandalf, who was already disappearing into the darkness, Frodo at his heels and Sam at his.

'We shall leave this Mine quicker this way' Legolas told him, long slender fingers curled around his bow.

'So you shall walk the Hobbits into an early grave?' Boromir rounded on the Elf, whose eyes narrowed. 'Are both Wizards and Elves alike ignorant of the plight of us mere mortal?'

'It is not ignorance; it is necessity. Are you blind to the corpses that litter the stone around us? Do you think they dropped dead of their own accord?'

'Do not mistake me for a fool, Elf'

'Not a fool.' Legolas looked away. 'Merely blind.'

'Blind? You truly think I am blind to the corpses around us yet it is plain to see you are blind to the pain of the Little Ones?'

'Enough!' Barked Aragorn, dark eyes flaring. 'Fighting amongst ourselves will not solve anything; we must move on.'

Boromir opened his mouth to argue when a scuffling sound echoed around them. Like claws on stone, or swords against a sheath, the noise was untraceable.

Merry twisted around, eyes narrowed as he looked into the shadows. 'What was that noise?'

'I do not know.' Aragorn's hand went straight to his sword as the scuffling was heard again. 'But I suggest we move on, make camp and utilise.'

Pippin nodded and moved on, Merry and Gimli following. Boromir sent one more searing look at Legolas and, throwing his shield over his shoulder, followed suit.

Legolas turned to follow, when out of the corner of his eye, saw Aragorn wince and falter.

'Aragorn?'

'I am fine.' Aragorn didn't turn to face his Elven friend, speaking through gritted teeth.

'You are not; you are suffering. Are the wounds still plaguing you?'

'The wounds have never stopped.' Aragorn fingered his bloodied tunic, before throwing his hands to his sides, eyes closing.

Legolas watched him silently, sensing the man was not happy. 'You are frustrated.' He murmured, watching Aragorn's pale complexion, the now scarlet tunic, his sword hanging loosely at his side.

'How am I meant to protect Frodo when I cannot walk straight? How can I fight off an Orc if I cannot lift my sword?' The frustration and desperation was clear in his voice.

'Now is not the time to despair' Legolas didn't mind Aragorn telling him his troubles; the Elf knew that if he didn't, Aragorn would seethe silently, becoming more and more angry as time passed; he would then become the most formidable adversary on the battlefield. And in this constricted, dark environment, that would be the last thing the Fellowship needed.

'It's this place.' Murmured Aragorn, walking forwards, Legolas following, reaching out a hand to steady his friend when the Man stumbled. 'I feel the eyes of the dead watching constantly; as well as those of the living.'

'I must confess I have not felt entirely settled within these catacombs; I did not say for fear of scaring the Hobbits.'

Aragorn nodded silently, eyes calmer now. 'I should not burden you with my troubles, Legolas.' He smiled and clasped the Elf's forearm, gaining a smile from his blond companion.

'You know I will always listen.'

Aragorn nodded, looking forward.

They quickened their pace.

-x-

'If we are to make it through this Mine intact, we are to rest tonight to continue without stopping until daylight.' Gandalf told his assembled group. 'We rest, we eat and then we march on. Is that clear?'

Boromir coughed. 'A small rest is better than no rest.' He reluctantly agreed, looking around. 'Is this where you intend to stop?'

Gandalf had led them into a small circular cavern, small rivulets of water running down the sides of the walls in slimy dirty trickles. There was a stone mound in the middle of the cavern, with carved messages and symbols on it. There were fewer bodies in here, mainly Dwarves who had perhaps hidden and died of starvation.

'Indeed.' Gandalf answered, settling himself down on a boulder on the corner of the mound. Boromir watched him through narrow eyes, stomach full of lead, anger coursing through him numbly. His father had warned him of the Wizard, the Wizard and the Elves. If they had taken the road to Minas Tirith then none of this would've happened. They wouldn't be stuck in this damned Mine miles underground.

'What's that?'Gimli motioned to a dark corner with a dark shape looming up the wall.

Aragorn and Legolas, who had just walked into the cavern, turned to look, Legolas striding gracefully towards the shape. Pippin bounded after him, excited for something different than stone and rock.

Gandalf looked over, leaning his chin on long fingers.

Pippin stood just in front of Legolas, whose Elven eyes saw through the darkness. The Hobbit reached out with a trembling hand, fingers trying to find a purchase. Moving forwards, Pippin walked further from the Elf, who stepped forwards, putting a hand onto his smaller companions shoulder.

Finally, Pippin found something solid and pulled. There was a sickening wet sound, a terrible cracking noise before something heavy, covered in armour fell forwards.

Legolas had merely seconds to pull the Hobbit backwards as several bloodied, decomposing, warm, lifeless bodies came crashing to the ground. Dwarven bodies, swollen and half decomposed now lay on the ground, a smell so forcibly disgusting it forced Legolas back with his hand over his mouth, overwhelmed the cavern.

But that wasn't what worried Legolas. Aragorn had darted forward as the Dwarven cascade had fallen and was now staring in amazement at what was now left in the darkness.

Behind what used to be a pile of bodies was a precariously balanced shape. The bottom was a shield, atop that was more armour, carefully and skilfully balanced, with axes holding the contraption up. There was smaller pieces of metal, more armour and even some glass right at the top.

'It's a trap.' Whispered Legolas, turning to Aragorn. 'It was a miracle we didn't set this down when the bodies fell.'

'The sounds would bring the enemy right to us.' Agreed Aragorn, moving to talk to Gandalf as the rest of the Fellowship joined them.

Whoever had laid this trap, put the Dwarf bodies against the wall as bait, had been trapped in this Mine for Ages, was obviously looking for blood, if not for meat.

Pippin however, was more interested in what was keeping this contraption standing; was it the armour or the helmet? Or maybe it was the axes either side?

Reaching out a finger, he grasped one of the spearheads.

Frodo grabbed the Ring in one hand and Sam's shoulder in the other, eyes opening in alarm as the whole cavern rang with metallic crashes.

That was when the marching started.

**A nice long chapter to ease myself back in : ) Something very different from the film Moria coming up, let me tell you :D**

**Please let me know what you think, I am very sorry for the wait... : ( But I am back for good now...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review? ;D**

**X**


End file.
